


Time’s Up (Love, There’s No Holding Back)

by lumierehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumierehun/pseuds/lumierehun
Summary: Maybe Luhan really was naive to believe that the pact with Sehun would work. After all, a marriage is bound to crumble if only one is in love and the loved yearned for another.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost I want to give a shoutout for Twinflamed for allowing me to adopt this prompt. Little background on this, i was supposed to past this prompt last year for their first fic fest but things in my life got a little bit hectic :< I didn't want to keep this unfinished though so I'm posting it by parts until I'm done. Lastly, to the prompter who gave TF43 I hope this is to your liking and I might have tweaked a few things but all in all I hope I gave your prompt justice. To the readers, hope you enjoy! <3 p.s. share me some of your thoughts down on the comment section or tag me on twitter @lumierehun :)

**PROLOGUE:**

Luhan stumbles into Sehun’s waiting arms, eyes hazy and face absolutely bliss out from the exorbitant amount of alcohol he consumed that night. “You’re a prick,” he slurs, fingers tracing Sehun’s sharp nose, “I should have run away from you. Run Luhan, run!” the doe eyed male cackles before his face ends up pressed against Sehun’s chest in the most unsightly fashion.

The taller male looks at his former husband worriedly, tentatively running his fingers through the man’s newly dyed hair. “Hey let’s get you home buddy.” Sehun says as he tries to hoist Luhan up from his slumped position. However, drunk out of his mind and barely able to grasp at his wits the smaller male remains stubborn in his decision to stay slack against the younger’s sturdy build. Luhan presses his cheek onto Sehun’s chest, his shame long forgotten as he coddles closer onto the other’s bewildered form.

Sehun should really stop forgetting that Luhan loses his inhibitions the most when he has liquor in his system. “Luhan come on let’s bring you home.” the younger tries once again, brushing off the doe eyed male’s fringes from his eyes as he moves his head to look up at Sehun.

“Ah I’m really out of it.” mumbles the drunk male smashing his face once again onto Sehun’s chest and before the latter could realize what was even happening, Luhan’s shoulders shudder a bit before the telltales sign of a sob follows.

This was going to be an awfully long night.


	2. ACT 1

**CHAPTER I:**

When Sehun hands him the papers Luhan’s first instinct was to run, run away from the heartbreak that his best friend and long time partner is about to bring upon him. But as his eyes meet Sehun’s equally brown orbs, the man’s gaze all soft and bright and filled with hope from finally finding love on his own accord –Luhan believes it is his turn to make him happy. So he steels himself, taking the papers with as much of a smile he could muster before signing it and finally letting Sehun go.

“Thank you Han, this means so much to me.” Sehun looks so grateful, so filled with life Luhan does not have the heart to break it. So he merely nods, afraid that his words would not make enough sense if he chooses to speak.

The latter watches Sehun fix the last of his stuff before the taller of the two leaves with a rushed goodbye and a last kiss on Luhan’s forehead. “I’ll see you soon Han.” Sehun’s gaze is wistful and bordering on melancholy, Luhan’s heart just keeps on breaking. “Goodbye.”

Luhan’s clasped hands tighten further, the edges of his knuckles digging onto his sides as he tries to control his emotion in fear that he might end up reaching for Sehun and never let him go. “Good bye Hunnie.” He responds fondly, his  voice threatening to crack as he is still unable to properly process everything. The smaller male watches Sehun turn his back and leave their shared home, footsteps echoing like a reminder of the life that was about to be left behind.

And for the first time in a long time, Luhan feels what it is like to be alone again.

 

**< <<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

**Luhan x Sehun,**

**Circa 1998**

**  
**

“You silly boy, you could’ve just asked if you wanted one.” The beautiful lady chides, chuckling at the small boy’s guilty expression after being caught plucking some of the flowers in her front yard. The little boy looks up at her, eyes round and filled with innocence. “What’s your name young man?” she asks and the boy’s eyes shyly flutter before answering.

“I’m Luhan.” He answers, trying to avoid the older woman’s gaze in embarrassment but she merely smiles at him.

She takes his small hands in hers, placing a few daffodils into his waiting palm. “Here you go. If you want or need more just come knock at my door and I’ll give you some okay?” Luhan nods in response eyes twinkling in delight and appreciation as he wraps his little fingers gently around the flowers putting enough attention as to not crush the stems despite his hands being tiny.

The woman grins fondly at his actions, absolutely endeared at the way the little boy moves as careful as possible when handling the bright yellow flowers. She pats his head softly and just as he was about to thank her, a cheerful voice calls out to the kind lady causing them to both perk up in attention.

With barely contained curiosity Luhan’s gaze follows her movements, watching her as she turns around immediately kneeling and opening her arms to embrace a boy who looks just a bit younger than him. Behind the young kid, a bigger man with a fluffy white dog follows and Luhan seeing the animal for the first time feels scared and slowly backs away to go home.

“Lu!” his mother’s voice surprises Luhan, allowing a bit of relief to wash over him before the young child realizes he is being swept off his feet and carried by the woman.

“I’m sorry has he been bothering you? I really apologize if he did anything wrong I left him to play but he was suddenly missing and it’s a good thing I found him here. I’m sorry if he bothered you.” His mother says in a rush, profusely apologizing to their neighbors but the woman who spoke earlier to Luhan just waves it off. She smiles, carrying her child as well while her husband stands by their side holding tightly onto their dog’s leash.

“It was fine, no worries. You have a very adorable boy actually.” She compliments Luhan, “And I should be the one apologizing for not greeting your family earlier. We’ve only been able to settle here last week because we’ve been moving our stuff for the past month and it was a bit tough. I’m Seolji by the way, my husband’s name is Jungsoo and our little bundle of joy here is Sehun.” She introduces their family of three to Luhan and his mother, who smiles at them in acknowledgement.

“I’m Song Qian and he’s my son Luhan. His father is still at work but I’d love to invite you for dinner maybe? That’s if, if you guys are free.”

Sehun’s mother excitedly nods, “Definitely! We’ll be there by 6 if that’s alright with you?” Luhan’s mother gladly agrees and as their parents continue to have small talk Luhan watches the other young boy with barely concealed interest, his prying eyes helping him keep in mind the image of bushy eyebrows and the perpetual pout which seems to paint the other boy’s features.

Luhan thinks he must be hard to befriend. However he still gives it a shot and reaching out he tries to give the other a daffodil from the cluster he is holding, small hands closing the distance between them. Much to the latter’s surprise, a gentle smile blooms on the other boy’s face washing away the hardness of his features as he takes the flower from Luhan.

“It seems like they’ll be good friends, these two.” Sehun’s father comments as they watch the interaction between the two boys unfold. The two mothers agree with his statement and just as the families bid good bye to each other, Sehun surprises Luhan when his eyes crinkle similarly to the shape of a crescent moon while waving enthusiastically at Luhan’s equally small form. “See you later!”

Luhan waves back just as delighted as the other, “See you!”

This is where it all begins.

  


**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

**Circa 2010**

Being friends with each other came as easy as their parents had expected, Luhan and Sehun clicked well and began to spend more and more time together as days passed. Even with an age gap of four years, it was noticeable how gradually Sehun and Luhan’s bond became tighter until they grew inseparable. Years passed and it had come to the point where it became difficult to see both boys without the other.

Aside from the fact that Sehun often followed Luhan like a puppy with every chance he got, they also usually spent their time hanging out at each other’s houses doing their homework or goofing around, often having gaming nights that led to sleepovers. With all of this happening, it was more than clear to everyone that the boys’ friendship was meant to last for a long, long time because of how well their personalities complemented each other.

Where Sehun was childish and a bit hard to please, Luhan was the opposite and was more understanding and open to different things. As they grew up however, maturity had a way of changing things for them and it seems that both had rubbed off a bit of their personalities onto each other. Luhan who once was sort of timid and gentle in his ways became feistier and rough around the edges while Sehun even though still childish at times also changed and became much less picky about a lot of things and infinitely willing to wade into new waters.

Both boys knew each other like the back of their hands and were each other’s pillar and confidant so it did not come easy when it was time for Luhan to leave and move away for university. For the past few weeks ever since the older male’s graduation in senior high all Sehun did was to hog his time and keep the former to himself which Luhan could not really feel even remotely mad about. After all, he was going to miss Sehun just as much as the other was already showing signs of missing him.

“Han can I take this?” the younger boy asks, rummaging through the box of old clothes Luhan was about to leave behind for donation. One of the downsides of growing up together was that Sehun never really learned to use honorifics with him regardless of their age gap due to how comfortable they were with each other. Luhan used to nag him about it a lot but quickly realized it was of no use especially when the younger was adamant to bridge the gap between their ages by refusing to acknowledge they have a gap in the first place.

Moving from his place atop his bed, Luhan goes on to grab a few of his books before occupying the vacant space beside Sehun on the floor. “That’s a bit too huge for you don’t you think?” he responds, looking at Sehun’s lanky and smaller form before placing the books inside the box as well so he could share it to others who might want to read but have no means to do so. “I’m still going growing up so I’ll be big enough for this soon.” Sehun hugs the batman shirt to his chest protectively as if already expecting Luhan to take it back from him. “Besides you’re not even leaving anything to me so I might as well take this.”

“You big baby.” Luhan counters before pointing towards a seemingly inconspicuous medium sized black box at the top of his study desk. “See that box right there? I think it has Oh Sehun written on top of it.”

Sehun looks at him with wide eyes, “Are you for real!?” he exclaims excitedly before standing up, already forgetting about the shirt as he rushes to grab his gift from the desk. Luhan watches Sehun walk quickly to check the contents of the box, the younger’s expression shifting from excitement to delight when he finally uncovers what’s inside.

“You bought me a recorder!?” the grin on Sehun’s face is wide and filled with so much warmth as he inspects the item in his hand. Like a child on Christmas day, the younger of the two runs his fingers on the surface of his gift, mind obviously in cloud nine already as he presses the buttons and studies the different features of the gray digital recorder in his hand.

After awhile he finally looks at Luhan again, placing the recorder as carefully as possible back inside the box. “Thank you so much Han, you are the absolute best!” and before Luhan could realize what was happening he was already being tackled to the floor with a hug, Sehun gleefully chuckling against him after placing the box back on the desk.

“Ugh, you’re so heavy!” the older of the two complains but Sehun does not let him go immediately. So the latter lets Sehun be, laughter reverberating from the deepest part of his chest as he lets the younger’s happiness wash over him as well.

Once they’ve calmed down and Sehun finally releases Luhan with one last breathy chuckle they move back to their earlier positions and settle beside each other once again. They lapse into a comfortable silence before Sehun turns towards his best friend, gratefulness etched all over his features and his eyes curved in its trademark crescent shape.

“You really are the best friend anyone could have. I still can’t believe you bought that for me.”

Luhan nudges Sehun’s shoulder with a pout, “Come on have some faith in me. Besides I know I won’t be here that much anymore to listen to your new compositions so I figure you could record it for me.”

“I’m not that good anyway.” Sehun laughs, “but let me work on it a bit and I’m pretty sure I’d become the best music producer when time comes.”

“That’s the confidence!” Luhan pats his best friend back encouragingly before he sees the other pull his bag towards them, taking out a white box of his own. Without another word Sehun pushes the box towards Luhan’s direction and the latter raises a brow at him questioningly. “Well you can’t be the only one that has parting gift you know? I think it’d be nice for you to go to college and have something to remind you of me.”

The doe eyed male fondly looks at his best friend, a familiar warmth spreading through him as he opens the medium sized box and sees a red wool sweater neatly folded inside. “I know winter is a long way to go but it’s always nice to keep yourself warm.” Sehun comments and Luhan returns the hug the former gave him earlier, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy.

“Thank you for this I’ll make sure to use it well.” Luhan promises before letting go of Sehun who pats his head gently as if he was the older one between the both of them.

Sehun pulls back, unable to hide his emotions as he directs a sad smile towards his best friend, “It’ll be so weird not to have you around.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be weird not seeing your ugly face for a long amount of time too.” Luhan teases although he feels a twist of longing begin to take root within him. Noticing the change of expression in his best friend’s face Sehun allows the older male’s teasing remark to pass by him, grabbing the latter’s left hand towards his direction instead. He then begins folding four of Luhan’s fingers except the boy’s pinky before he proceeds to copy the other.

“This is a bit dramatic but promise me I’m going to still be your best friend okay? You won’t forget me right?” Sehun looks at Luhan in the eyes and for the first time, Luhan notices the insecurity that a boy as young as Sehun was bound to have. He sees the uncertainty in his best friend’s face and Luhan wants nothing but to assure the younger that they would always be the closest of friends. So without hesitation he moves to wrap his pinky finger around Sehun’s own, relief washing over him when a smile blooms on the younger’s face replacing the lines of worry and doubt that was etched on his features earlier.

“I promise we’d still be the best of friends.” Luhan genuinely says, assuring Sehun with a smile. “Besides we could always talk over the phone and I’d still be coming home during long breaks so you don’t have to worry.”

Sehun nods, finally letting go of Luhan’s finger. “Well as long as you don’t back out on your words and stay true to your promise we’d be fine.”

Luhan flicks Sehun’s forehead with a grin, “don’t back out on yours as well okay? I’d beat your ass if I found out you’re allowing Jongin to take my place.” Sehun laughs loudly at that fully aware that the older was still irked by that time in elementary where Sehun began spending more time with his classmate Jongin because they needed to finish a project together.

“You have my word Han. I’ll always be your best friend.”

At that Luhan’s lips stretches into a beautiful smile, “You always have my word too Sehun, pinky promise.”

  


**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

**Circa 2012**

To say that being a university student is tiring would be an understatement.

For the past three years Luhan had spent his waking hours dealing with hectic class and org schedules. Even the hours meant for sleeping were sacrificed and more often than not, Luhan finds himself having to drink more than three cups of coffee to keep his battered body awake for the sake of finishing his requirements and just so that he would be able to go through his lessons in preparation of any upcoming exams or surprise quizzes.

Luhan had thought at first that with time he would get used to all the stress and anxiety university life was about to continuously dump on him but he did not expect for things to get more difficult as time went by. He rarely even finds time to go back home to their town due to all the stuff he has to finish for his coursework.

Fortunately for him, the university was filled with many amazing people and he was able to meet great friends who also served as his support system. Furthermore, the fact that Luhan had always been passionate about becoming a doctor was more than enough to fuel him throughout every passing day especially through the days that were filled with countless works and activities that drained the will to live out of him.

“Hey Luhan!” the deep voice and the insistent tapping of his roommate on his shoulder makes Luhan remove his headphones and look up from the series he was watching, surprise instantly making its way onto his face at the fact that the other male was already back from the break.

It should not have been as surprising as it was considering that Luhan knew how the new semester is already about to start. However what the doe eyed male did not expect was for time to pass quickly enough that he did not realize their new school year was already closer than he expected it would be. He had spent majority of the summer break doing assistant work at the newly opened children’s clinic near their university and because of that he did not have a chance to go back to their town for a short vacation nor experience the break at all.

Initially he had second thoughts on accepting the job offer. But aside from the fact that it paid him good, the experience that being an assistant in the clinic offered was highly useful to Luhan especially since he was already entering his third year as a pre-med student and based on their curriculum, they were about to do clerkship for the following semester.

Luhan watches his giant of a roommate occupy the other half of the couch, long limbs taking up every space available. “How was your vacation Chanyeol?” Luhan pokes the other man’s forehead but the latter does nothing except close his eyes and groan.

“So full.” He responds, the pastel blue and pink strands of his hair looking bright against the black of their long sofa. “My mom practically stuffed me with food during the break and now, I’m not complaining or anything, but how does she expect to go back here at the uni and not miss all the good food she cooked for me ugh.” Chanyeol complains, the deepness of his voice an odd combination with how whiny his tone had become.

“But doesn’t she always send you back here at the dorms with pack food?”

“Well she did.” a sheepish smile takes over Chanyeol’s face when he turns to look at Luhan. “And she sent some kimchi and beef stew for you as well but you know just how long those would last.”

The smaller male snorts at him, “always so greedy.”

“I’m not. I just like homemade food better.”

“Stop pouting like a puppy.” Luhan admonishes him with a chuckle, pressing play on his laptop so he could start watching again. “At least you were able to taste your mother’s cooking. I literally had no time to go home.”

It’s Chanyeol that flicks the smaller male’s forehead this time, “Well that’s because you’re working your ass off too much. You know you didn’t need to get that assistant job but still insisted on doing so.”

Luhan pauses his series again, “Professor Choi recommended me for the job so it’s pretty hard to say no. Besides the money is good and so is the experience.”

“Yeah but you should get some rest too. No one’s going to take it against you if you take a breather Luhan. Being a pre-med student is tiring enough as it is.”

“Yes father I understand.” was Luhan’s exasperated response to the taller male. Not used to being easily dismissed, Chanyeol petulantly ruffles Luhan’s hair to spite him but when the other simply ignores him they finally leave it at that. The doe eyed male goes back to watching the series in his laptop unplugging his headphone so Chanyeol could join him if he wanted but the latter merely continues mindlessly scrolling through his phone, checking his different social media accounts.

After awhile it is the sound of someone knocking that catches both males’ attention and Chanyeol nudges Luhan’s thigh with his foot. “You’ve got a visitor or something?” he asks to which the smaller male shakes his head. “Maybe that’s your guest not mine.” he counters and the giant rolls his eyes at him, lazily standing up after the knocks remain ceaseless.

“Coming!” Chanyeol’s voice booms through their shared apartment and Luhan watches as the man opens their door, his whole frame covering the entrance therefore making it difficult for the doe eyed male to see just who their visitor was. A few seconds pass and Luhan could hear Chanyeol greeting the person knocking earlier before the tall male finally moves to reveal the figure of another slightly tall male.

Blonde hair and a perpetually bored expression are the first features that Luhan registers before realization dawns on him like cold water being poured over his head. He quickly moves his laptop away to stand, rubbing his eyes a bit just to be certain he was not seeing things. “Wait, Oh Sehun!? What are you doing here??” he rushes towards the younger, meeting him halfway and only finally noticing that aside from his surprise visit Sehun was carrying a duffel bag and a luggage with him.

“I’m moving in.” Sehun shrugs as if that’s the most normal thing to say to your best friend whom you haven’t seen in a year. Chanyeol who had just locked their door sees the ongoing commotion and chooses immediately to remain at the side, watching in amusement as the scene unfolds right in front of him –he grins, this was definitely going to be entertaining.

Luhan raises a perplexed brow at his best friend, “You can’t move in here. This is university owned Sehun, only students are allowed to live in here.”

“Well I think I’m in the right place then.” Sehun moves towards the black couch, dropping his bag there and taking a seat. “You’ve got one more vacant room in here right?” He turns to look at Chanyeol who nods at him.

“Right, the one beside Luhan is empty except for a few boxes of old books we have.”

Luhan watches as the whole exchange between his giant of a roommate and best friend unfold before his eyes as if he was not there with them inside the room. He tries to wrap his head around the situation at hand but could come up with no conclusion other than the possibility that Sehun was trying to shit on him and pull a prank.

“Alright hold up.” Luhan steps in front of his best friend, about to pull on his brown locks due to frustration. “What really is happening? Why are you here?”

Sehun sighs, “You hurt my feelings Han. First you don’t show up at home for almost a year, and now you forget that we only have a two year gap at school because I took advancement classes and got accelerated.”

“In simple words,” like an older person explaining something to a child, Sehun enunciates his words slowly, “I’m a freshman here and currently enrolled under the college of music.”

“Wait,” Luhan reels in disbelief, “wait what the fuck? How!?”

“Uh I passed the admissions?” Sehun responds in a matter of fact tone. He waits for his best friend to process his words properly, a variety of expressions shifting on Luhan’s face before everything finally clicks in his head. Without warning the other the doe eyed male excitedly jumps onto Sehun engulfing him in a tight hug and ending with the taller male having a lapful of Luhan.

“I can’t believe we’re schoolmates again!” like an excited child Luhan stares at Sehun with a wide smile and twinkling eyes, “and to top that we’re even going to be roommates! This has got to be the best thing that happened to me this year.” he exclaims leaning his head onto Sehun’s shoulder already and totally forgetting that his original roommate was still with them.

Chanyeol grins in amusement, taking Luhan and Sehun’s indifference as his cue to leave the living room with slow careful steps as to not disrupt the reunion of both males who are well into their own world already. He thinks introductions could wait later but does not let go of the opportunity to snap a picture of the two for blackmail purposes letting out a soft chuckle as he finally disappears into his bedroom.

Meanwhile, easily adopting to their dynamics once again Sehun places his chin atop Luhan’s head laughing fondly when he notices how the older melts further into him. And although it might seem weird for two adolescent males to be so comfortable with cuddling each other, they barely find it in themselves to care – the familiarity and comfort of being in each other’s arms instantly burying any awkwardness that should have been present after not seeing one another for quite a long time. “You look like you have bananas growing on your head by the way. The dye job is a bit awful, who colored your hair?”

“It was Jongin.” Sehun glares in mock offense, “we haven’t seen each other for over a year and that’s one of the first things you say to me? I expected you to be a better best friend.”

“And I expected you to keep your promise and not hang out with Jongin too much. That brat is rubbing off on you. Now look at you trying to outsmart me with your words.” Luhan complains in a teasing manner and the younger laughs in response.

“My thighs feel dead, you’ve gotten heavier.”

“Ugh see! You’ve become a brat too, and I didn’t gain weight okay!” the older of the two says but immediately moves out of Sehun’s lap.

“Whatever you say old man.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Well I’m your insufferable best friend.” the younger wittily answers back, “And actually I still have a few more boxes left at the lobby so will help you help my insufferable self to move my stuff?” Sehun smiles while doing his infamous puppy eyes at Luhan knowing full well just how weak the other was for it. And Luhan finally coming to terms with the fact that he won’t be able to finish watching his series for that day moves to turn off and close his laptop to assist Sehun.

He stands up then, childishly kicking Sehun’s legs to make the latter follow after him. “Let’s get moving you brat. We still have a lot of things to catch up on.”

Sehun grins, finally taking his bag from the couch before sending a two finger salute to Luhan, “Aye, aye captain!” he says cheekily and Luhan’s laughter peels out like wind chimes swaying in time with the warm breeze that makes up the rest of the summer.

  


**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

“So you two are boyfriends or what?” Chanyeol asks while they eat their dinner, casually bringing out his phone to show his roommates the picture he took of them earlier looking cozy on the couch.

They were all currently seated at their living room trying to fit themselves together around the coffee table where three servings of chicken and pizza were placed after they ordered an hour ago. Since moving Sehun’s stuff was definitely tiring for the three males they decided that take out was good enough for the night and that cooking could be done another day.

“What the hell Chanyeol!?” Luhan ends up spluttering both at the question and the picture, almost choking from the soda he just drunk. He glares at his giant roommate, looking absolutely offended as if the other just stepped on his favorite pair of white shoes and dirtied it. “Delete that.” he starts making a grab for Chanyeol’s phone but surprisingly it’s Sehun who pushes his hand away with a gentle slap.

“You’re overreacting Han. Is the idea of dating me that awful to you?” Sehun bites into his chicken with furrowed eyebrows after successfully saving Chanyeol’s phone from his best friend’s wrath.

“Being defensive like that makes you look even guiltier when you could simply say no. For example here watch me.” the usual blankness takes over Sehun’s features before he speaks voice monotonous and uncaring. “Chanyeol hyung, Luhan and I are not dating. There done, it wasn’t so hard wasn’t it?”

“You did not just,” Luhan grabs Sehun’s ear twisting it like a mother would, “why are you being such a brat? Also did you just call Chanyeol, hyung? You never even called me that.”

Sehun whines trying to move his body away from Luhan, “Ah that hurts! I was just saying stating facts. And you should be used to it, I call everyone hyung except you.”

“No you’re trying to be a smart mouth that’s what it is.” Luhan tears into his next piece of chicken with a glare towards Sehun but without enough heat to be considered serious. “And you should delete the photo Chanyeol if you don’t want me to blackmail you as well.”

“Send it to me first hyung so we could blackmail Han together.” says Sehun lowering his tone conspiringly to which Luhan merely rolls his eyes.

The tallest of the three laughs loudly almost elbowing Luhan in the stomach as his body moves in time with his cackles, “Lu, if you answer my question earlier I’ll delete the photo.” he says when his laughter has finally died down.

“No Chanyeol we’re not boyfriends. But Sehun has been my best friend since childhood.”

Chanyeol lets out a whistle at that, “damn you clingy or what?” he says, taking another huge bite on his pizza before lifting his phone to show Luhan he has deleted the photo. After hearing the giant’s comment this time it’s Sehun who gains a pretty shade of pink on his face and the doe eyed male merely grins at the younger male’s reaction promptly earning him a scowl in return.

“We practically spent most of our life together so it would really feel weird for us to be separated for a long time. We’re more like a package deal to be honest.” Luhan explains, taking another sip of his soda. “But this was more of a surprise. I mean Sehun could’ve gone to any school he wanted and there was also no certainty that he’d actually pass the admissions here yet he still made it. And now he’s here and we’re even roommates, just how great is that?”

At the look of contentment and glee at his best friend’s face, Sehun can’t help but smile as well and even Chanyeol’s features become bright with his lips curving upward. “Well we’d probably be stuck together for life.” the youngest of the three says, looking at Luhan.

“Count me in on that.” Chanyeol speaks up, wiping the crumbs of pizza off his fingers. “Imagine that, the three of us growing old together, becoming bald, and spending our remaining days fishing and lazing around with bellies as huge as a pregnant woman’s.”

“Hyung that is absolutely disgusting.” Sehun comments, “I was thinking of growing old together and aging like fine wine. Not with beer bellies and bald heads.”

Chanyeol and Luhan cackles loudly at the affronted expression on Sehun’s face, and the rest of the night is spent exchanging playful banter and talking until they were down from the high of being filled with food, sleep finally claiming their tired bodies.

 

**< <<<<<<<<<< **

From then on it was relatively easy for Sehun to adjust to the new environment he was in. University is a pain in the ass but just like Luhan, the younger found that he did not mind the stress because he very much enjoyed the degree he was taking. A good amount of Sehun’s day was dedicated to countless hours in class learning more and more about music, instruments, and the other basics and complexities of composition.

To say Sehun was thrilled was an understatement, as much as he felt tired Sehun enjoyed his days in the university trying out new stuff, meeting new people, and expanding his passion for music.  He also got his hair fixed and dyed a lighter shade of blonde, (“ _You no longer look like you have bananas growing on your head!” Luhan exclaimed_ ). Over all university was turning out to be wonderful so far and Sehun was finding it even better that he had Luhan to guide him and accompany him even with their busy and mismatching schedules.

“What’s going on with you?” It’s the first time in five days that Sehun was able to catch Luhan just in time for dinner. With the older male being swamped with requirements as a junior pre-med student, Sehun barely had the opportunity to talk with the other since Luhan either left early for class or went home late for the same reason. Even during his free time, Sehun would often find Luhan crouched on his study desk going through textbooks after textbooks or sleeping with his face slumped against one of the pages.

Fortunately, Friday came with less work load for Luhan therefore Sehun and the doe eyed male finally found time to catch up sans Chanyeol who chose to go to the party hosted by one of his orgmates.

“Nothing’s wrong with me?” Luhan responds with a questioning gaze, maneuvering his chopsticks skillfully as he removes the huge chunks of onions from his bibimbap. He waits for the younger male to speak again but when all that he gets as a response is the silence and judging look of the other, he decides to speak again. “What made you ask?”

Sehun clicks his tongue as if he just figured out something Luhan has not, “You’re mind was obviously somewhere else earlier. You looked almost giggly and you were staring at nothing with that uhm,” Sehun let goes of his spoon waving his hand around for emphasis, “you had that weird smile going on.”

“Did I?”

“Yes you did.” insists Sehun while thoughtfully chewing on his own serving of bibimbap.

“I wasn’t being giggly!” thinking back at his earlier actions Luhan lets out a huff feeling affronted while taking a huge bite of his food as a rosy hue colors his cheek.

He watches Sehun send a smug smile towards him as if saying he was practically right and Luhan almost growls at the other. “Han you’re being strongly defensive about something you say you’re not about to do. So spill it, what’s got you so dreamy?”

Luhan remains silent, continuously just stuffing himself with food to avoid answering Sehun’s question. He waits for a few minutes to pass but Sehun’s raised brow and observant eyes remain on him like a challenge reminding him just how much of a stubborn kid the younger was. “Okay alright I give up! I was thinking about someone.” Luhan admits, easily flushing an even more prominent shade of red as he shoves another spoonful of bibimbap into his mouth.

“I knew it!” Sehun grins like a Cheshire cat, leaning forward towards his best friend after placing his food aside. “Who is it? Who makes you dreamy and googly eyed Han?” he teases, smiling wide like a kid given every sweets on Christmas day.

“None of your business.” Luhan answers, increasing his pace as he eats.

Sehun whines, “Come on Han. I promise I won’t say it to anyone.”

“Nope, not telling you.”

“Pretty please,” Sehun bats his eyelashes, pouting a bit. “Besides this is the first time in days that we’ve talked properly. Aren’t you going to share this important information to your best friend?”

“Stop trying to guilt trip me and just eat your food.”

Sehun takes a huge spoonful out of his own bibimpab and eats it, “Shee! I aaiete alreashdy.”

Luhan gives him an irked look, “You’re spewing so much rice!”

“And you’re,” Sehun chugs down the water from his glass, “being secretive.”

“You don’t even know the guy!”

“Aha so there is a guy ar-”

The older male huffs, giving Sehun a pointed look. “Alright I’m going to say it. But this has to be between us only okay?”

Sehun lifts his hand as a promise, “I’ll keep this secret down to my grave.”

Luhan rolls his eyes at Sehun’s statement, “You’re ridiculous.” He then puts aside his utensils and plate before beginning to talk once again, “Well so as you’ve seen my _“head’s above the clouds lately.”_  The older male quotes with a roll of his eyes.”

“It’s a bit of a long story but there’s this guy I met last semester and we kind of hit it off well.” the hint of pink that blooms on Luhan’s pale skin is undeniable as he speaks, “I didn’t think we’d still be talking up to now but we are and I guess I sort of uhm maybe have a happy crush on him?”

“You met him last semester and you didn’t tell me? I feel betrayed!”

“I didn’t think it’d last long.” Luhan defends himself with a pout, “you know how unlucky I am when it comes to romantic relationships.”

Sehun sighs, letting it go. “Is the feeling mutual then?”

“I don’t know but he’s been giving me signs. I’m just not really sure.”

“Well drop the name so I know who I’ll beat up when you start crying.” Sehun says nonchalantly, spooning another serving of their dinner into his mouth.

“Hunnie! You don’t just go punching people around.” Luhan whines at him before looking away and whispering to himself, “and it’s not like we’re going to end up together. I’m not even his type.”

“Hey there,” Sehun reaches out, ruffling his best friend’s hair. “Don’t get ahead of yourself now. You never know what will happen. Besides if worse comes to worst you always have me. Remember that promise I said when we were young? It stays true no matter what Han.”

Luhan chuckles at that staring back at the younger male as he remembers exactly just what the latter was referring to, “Thanks Hunnie, I know I could always count on you. Also, what do you think about a box of chicken and beer to celebrate my confession?”

“Your treat?”

“My treat.”

“Then do you even need to ask!?” Sehun exclaims grinning widely as he starts urging Luhan to stand and order quickly. After calling for delivery and piling their dishes on the sink both males head toward the living room to watch Luhan’s pick for their spur of the moment movie night. Childish banter and laughter fills the room as Sehun and Luhan occupy the couch while waiting for their take out. And as the doe eyed male stares at his best friend in silent appreciation he thinks he would never not feel lucky to have Sehun by his side.

_“Are you okay?” the young boy asks, running towards the swing’s direction where Luhan’s small and lonely figure decided to find solace._

_Luhan sniffs, further crunching the little flowers in his hand as his tears fall once again. “I’ve been rejected. No one likes me.”_

_“No don’t say that.” young Sehun says, standing in front of his best friend. “I really like you Luhan.”_

_“You’re my best friend Sehun of course you like me!” Luhan responds with tears still streaming down his face. He bows his head and refuses to look at Sehun who reaches out to grab his hand to comfort him._

_Sehun frowns, “Please don’t cry anymore. It’s going to be okay.”_

_“But it’s so embarrassing! They laughed at me Hunnie.”_

_“They’re mean don’t listen to them. A lot of people likes you!”_

_Luhan sniffs, peeking a bit at Sehun with hopeful eyes. “Really?”_

_“Really! Even my classmates like you a lot!”_

_“Then I won’t grow old by myself?”_

_Sehun laughs, now removing the crumpled flowers from Luhan’s tight grip. “Of course not, you silly! You’ll date someone and have kids or or dogs!”_

_Luhan contemplates on Sehun’s words but a grimace still makes its way on his face. “But what if I don’t meet anyone I like or what if they don’t like me for a long time?”_

_“Don’t think that!” Sehun releases Luhan’s hands and pinches the boy’s cheeks. “You’ll have someone.”_

_“How do you know that?”_

_“Because you have me!” He says with conviction. “And here’s a promise. Uh if you grow old maybe like thirty? Thirty is old right? And you’re still single let’s marry each other deal?”_

_Luhan’s eyes go wide at his best friend’s suggestion and he looks up to see if the other boy is merely making fun of him. But when he looks at Sehun in the eye, he sees nothing but the seriousness and genuine intent behind the latter’s words. He remains silent for a few seconds, mulling over the offer before he slowly nods his head. “I think that’s alright.”_

_Sehun grins, the shape of his eyes turning into crescents in glee. “That’s good! Pinky promise with me then!” the boy excitedly insists and Luhan chuckles moving his right hand to wrap his pinky finger with Sehun’s own. Once they are done with their pinky promise, both Sehun and Luhan laugh in delight the earlier dilemma already forgotten by the two boys._

_“Bubble tea?” Sehun asks as he helps Luhan get up from the swing. “It’s my treat don’t worry.”_

_Luhan’s eyes sparkle at the offer and before Sehun knows it, the other boy is already pulling him towards their favorite shop the sound of their laughter echoing freely and carelessly as they leave the playground – their eight and twelve years old selves naïve, and unknowing of the years to come._

_  
_

**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

“Hey Yifan hyung!” Sehun greets the tall guy at the hallway and Luhan who is right beside him quickly turns to look at the former, eyes dangerously glinting with the intent to murder as he pinches Sehun’s waist. “Ah!” the younger of the two hisses, glaring back at Luhan who moves behind him just as Yifan slowly walks toward them after recognizing the two.

The tall male known for his imposing looks and as the star volleyball player of their university gives both Luhan and Sehun a smile as he comes nearer. “Hi Sehun,” he nods his head towards the freshman’s direction before turning his gaze towards Luhan who has yet to say a word. “And hello to you too Han, what’s up why are you hiding from me?” Yifan teases the smaller male as he runs his fingers through his newly dyed silver hair.

“I’m not avoiding you.” Luhan sourly responds as he finally moves out of his place behind Sehun to glare openly at both males. “Stop ganging up on me like this. I can’t believe the both of you already formed an alliance.”

Sehun shrugs, “I’m just helping you out. You really need to get yourself a boyfriend.”

“Aaaand, I’m the guy for that.” Yifan adds to Sehun’s statement making Luhan turn bright red. “Besides I’ve been giving you hints. Me asking for your best friend’s help means I’m really serious with you.”

Unable to think of a witty response, the doe eyed male is left speechless as the two taller males go for a fist bump. “That’s how you do it hyung. Look at how much Han is blushing!”

“I’m not blushing you idiot!”

“Oh really?” Yifan asks suddenly leaning closer towards Luhan’s face with the latter almost going cross-eyed at the sudden decrease in their proximity.

They remain like that for a few seconds before Sehun’s hand is grabbing the collar of Yifan’s shirt tightly and pulling him away from his best friend. “Woah there lover boy, easy.” the youngest laughs easily moving in between the two males. “You’re going to give my best friend a heart attack before he even gets to say yes to you.”

Yifan rubs his nape turning shy as well, “Sorry I just wanted to tease him a bit. I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah hyung.” Sehun answers, pulling the still dazed Luhan towards his side and bumping him with his shoulders. “Yifan hyung’s leaving lover boy two.”

When he hears Sehun’s nickname for him Luhan comes back to his senses and glares at his best friend. “Don’t call me that!” he argues before turning all meek and bashful when he looks at Yifan again. “And bye Yifan. See you soon.”

Yifan grins, “I’ll be messaging you. Check your phone later!” the tall male says before waving goodbye to both boys. Luhan smiles dreamily to himself, watching Yifan’s back as he finally disappears into a hallway. He remains dazed for a few more seconds and is only brought back to reality when he hears Sehun making retching sounds beside him. Luhan pinches his best friend’s arm this time and the other howls in pain before laughing loudly.

“Love sick fools!” Sehun teases Luhan, running for his life when the doe eyed male makes a move to finally chase after him.

Two weeks later the news of Yifan finally getting together with Luhan was the only thing the school could talk about.

 

**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

**Circa 2013**

“Hyung, did you see Han?” Sehun turns to Chanyeol who enters the kitchen while he’s busy rummaging through the cupboards for food.

“Stop looking for food there. There’s leftover tteokbokki in the fridge.” Chanyeol points out just as he opens the appliance, taking the tteokbokki out together with a tub of ice cream he has yet to finish. He turns around passing the Tupperware to Sehun’s waiting hand before he grabs a spoon to take with him as he sits on the stool by the kitchen counter.  “And no I didn’t see Luhan. Why?”

“I haven’t seen him the whole week? Is he still doing night shifts at the hospital?” Sehun places the Tupperware inside the microwave before looking towards Chanyeol’s direction, his long frame leaning against the edge of the sink where the microwave is situated near.

It has been a year and a half since Sehun had moved in with Luhan and Chanyeol, and even though he still mostly looked like a lanky teenager undergoing puberty his features had begun to turn more refined. In addition to that, his once blond hair had now been colored an ash gray and his height had also grown past Luhan’s causing the latter to be the butt of all their height jokes with Chanyeol.

Meanwhile Chanyeol and Luhan mostly remained the same, with Luhan now sporting a black shade for his hair while Chanyeol opted for a fiery red. The two pre-med students remained drowned in mountains and mountains of work and internship as their graduation date grew closer and while for the two it meant more sleepless nights spent in the hospital, for Sehun it was longer nights spent alone with music as the only thing to keep him company.

And it was not like Sehun did not have his own group of friends to hang out with, he just preferred spending his nights in the comforts of their apartment after realizing how going out and getting shit drunk from parties and hang-outs was not his cup of tea.

It was the same for Luhan who often stayed in the apartment as well, doing homework or watching movies with Sehun when he was not out on a date with Yifan or wasn’t spending the night with him. But the same thing could not be said for Chanyeol who was usually found in parties held by his friends when he had free time in his hands.

“From what I know he’s supposed to be done lunch time today. So maybe he’s at Yifan’s?”

“Probably.” Sehun mumbles back, moving to open the microwave since its alarm had begun to go off. He takes the newly heated tteokbokki out and grabs a fork so he could occupy the stool beside Chanyeol who is both busy scrolling through his phone and digging through his ice cream. “Why aren’t you out partying by the way?” Sehun asks, chewing slowly on his food as he stares at the other with a curious tilt of his brows.

Chanyeol scoops a generous amount of ice cream into his mouth before answering, “Baekhyunee isn’t going so I don’t need to be there.”

“Since when did Baekhyun hyung become your basis in making decisions?” Sehun questions before he makes a disgusted face at Chanyeol, “and seriously, is that mint choco?”

“Yeah got any problem with that kiddo?” Chanyeol challenges Sehun, playfully spooning another huge serving into his mouth just to spite the younger. Sehun rolls his eyes at him and Chanyeol merely chuckles in response. “Also Baekhyun is my boyfriend so it’s normal to consider his opinions?”

Sehun promptly chokes on his tteokbokki, “I thought you were only best friends!?”

“Uh he’s been my boyfriend since the second semester of junior year? You should pay more attention to your surrounding Hun=ah.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Sehun shakes his head in disbelief, “No offense, but you don’t look like a couple to me.”

Chanyeol cackles a bit at that, “Do I have to be shoving my tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth in front of you for you to believe me?”

“I did not need that image in my head! You’re disgusting hyung!” Sehun scrunches his face as he shoves Chanyeol’s shoulders a bit. The latter then retaliates by making smooching sounds at the younger just to rile him up even more and only stopping when the sound of a door opening echoes throughout their apartment. A few seconds later a disheveled looking Luhan steps into the kitchen much to Chanyeol and Sehun’s surprise. Feeling worried, the younger of the two immediately stands up leaving his food on the kitchen counter to check on his best friend.

“Hey Han are you alright?” Sehun asks, grabbing the doe eyed male by his shoulders so he could look at him properly. When the younger looks at his best friend, he notices the swollenness of Luhan’s eyes and the paler than usual skin of the boy. Chanyeol is now standing beside them as well, waiting for Luhan to speak and tell them what happened.

However rather than speaking the two tall males are surprised when Luhan pulls Sehun’s shirt towards him before he presses his face onto the younger male’s chest, the sound of sniffing and evidently a cry soon fills the silence of the room. Both Sehun and Chanyeol looks at Luhan worriedly identical frowns marring their faces when the smaller male’s form remains continuously wracked by the sobs coming out of him.

“I’ll leave him to you first.” Chanyeol whispers to Sehun as he tries to silently gather his stuff and leave for his room.

Left alone with his best friend, Sehun wraps his arm around the other so he could lead him towards the kitchen stool. “Let me get you some water.” Sehun says after successfully maneuvering Luhan so that the latter is now seated but as Sehun makes a move to get a drink, Luhan’s grip tightens on his shirt and the younger has no choice but to stay.

“Hey it’s okay. I’m here,” Sehun runs his fingers through Luhan’s hair as the smaller male wraps his arms tighter around Sehun’s torso. And then the doe eyed male is leaning on the younger once again, a fresh wave of tears pouring out of his eyes, “Shh, I’m right here. Don’t worry I’m here.”

It takes a few minutes of endless crying before Luhan starts to speak, his voice unstable and scratchy. “We broke up.” he looks up at Sehun, eyes still filled with tears, “Yifan and I, we’re done.”

“Oh.” Sehun is stunned for a few seconds before he pulls his best friend closer to him, “Do you want to talk about it?”

When he feels Luhan shaking his head Sehun just continues embracing him, offering his best friend all the warmth and comfort he could give. He allows another a few minutes to pass before he urges Luhan to stand up, “Go take a shower and get changed. You’re sleeping in my room tonight.” He orders and the doe eyed male simply nods in response, too tired emotionally and physically to say anything else.

As soon as Luhan leaves for his room, Sehun clears the kitchen of his food and the utensils he used. He then takes a bottle of water and the last bar of chocolate he kept in the fridge before he heads for his room to fix his bed so it could accommodate both him and Luhan. Sehun did not need to wait too long before Luhan enters his room in a plain white shirt and blue sweatpants, the doe eyed male heading for the bed and immediately cocooning himself with Sehun’s blanket.

“Eat the chocolate first. You probably had nothing for dinner.” Sehun points towards the chocolate bar on his bedside table before he walks away so he could rummage through his medicine cabinet for an aspirin. After finding a packet, Sehun walks out of his bathroom to find Luhan already asleep neither the water nor the chocolate touched by the latter.

Sehun sighs, “You’re going to have a headache tomorrow you fool.” He says worriedly before bending a bit and using his finger to ease the creases on Luhan’s forehead. “I hope your bad dream ends soon.” Sehun murmurs, saddened by the distress evident on his best friend’s features. He watches Luhan for a few more seconds and when the latter looks calm enough in his sleep, Sehun leaves the packet of aspirin beside the bottle of water so Luhan could easily see it in the morning.

He then turns off the light in his room before walking towards the empty side of the bed and laying down on it. Just like when they were young, Sehun wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist hoping to ease the latter’s pain by being there for him physically and by remaining as a solid form of support to the other. When Luhan whimpers in his sleep, Sehun pulls him closer, arms protectively wrapped around the latter’s body.

“You’re going to be fine. It’s going to be fine.” Sehun runs his fingers through Luhan’s hair, humming a lullaby to calm the latter down as he fretfully shifts in his sleep. Once the doe eyed male has settled against the younger’s chest Sehun starts rubbing circles against Luhan’s back while still humming until Luhan is no longer showing signs of having a bad dream.

It’s a little later into the night when Sehun finally lets his body be coaxed into sleep, the sound of Luhan’s even breathing serving as his very own lullaby.

  


**< <<<<<<<<<< **

  


The days that follow after Luhan’s breakdown are a testament to the doe eyed male’s heartbreak as he mindlessly allows himself to be absorbed by the work and requirements he has for university. He knows it’s going to bite him back in the ass when he least expect it but draining himself of energy and getting busy with other things makes it much easier for him to ignore the lingering pain brought on by the breakup he just had.

It definitely isn’t a healthy coping mechanism specially for a young adult like him. But Luhan would prefer physical exhaustion any day rather than having to deal with the emotional trauma caused by his tendency to overthink and over analyze everything that had led to their separation with Yifan. Moreover there was also the pressing issue of Sehun and Chanyeol constantly hovering after him as if he was going to fuck up and make a mess out nowhere.

They were obviously worried and Luhan is aware enough to know that those worries were well justified. But what did not sit well with him was the fragile treatment his roommates began giving him –as if toeing in circles around Luhan was going to make him feel any better than he currently did.

So he found it better to ignore and avoid them. Yet his two friends still found a way to pester him whether it’d be in the form of Sehun waiting up for him late night and trying to act inconspicuous by playing it off as if he was studying for his classes. Or Chanyeol sticking by his side at the hospital at every chance he got. Luhan had found it comforting at first but the novelty of it quickly wore off when it became apparent to him that they were not going to get off his back unless he went back to his normal self.

But what does it really mean for him to go back to normal?

The doe eyed male sighs pressing two of his fingers against his temples and gently massaging it as a surge of weariness courses through his body. Thinking too much about things like this would definitely bring him nowhere so he focuses back on the task at hand, moving his hand down from his forehead to grab the pen tucked above the clipboard he was holding with his left.

He proceeds to make his third round for that day, walking through the pediatric section of the hospital to check on their patients and trying his best to put up a smile for the kids even when fatigue was beginning to seep within his bones. Being on duty for eight hours with barely enough sleep because he had studied for an upcoming exam made Luhan feel weaker than usual yet that did not stop him from taking his usual shift.

It took him almost half an hour to finish his rounds and the doe eyed male could feel himself staggering a bit as he walked back to the nurse’s station. A wave of dizziness had begun to wash over him but being his stubborn self Luhan continued to move even when it felt like the floor was slowly slipping beneath his feet.

For someone who had spent only a few minutes walking, the way back to the nurse’s station felt like an eternity’s time to Luhan and he lets out a groan as he seats on one of the empty chairs by the hallway. Immediately he sets the clipboard he is holding on the other vacant chair beside him before raising both his hands to gently massage his temple and gather his breathe.

To ease his nerves he threads his fingers through his hair and when his vision finally begins to clear again he makes a move to stand up. But as the small male plants his feet on the ground after gathering his remaining strength, he is taken by surprise when his vision gets cloudy and the lights are finally out.

  


**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

“You’d think with him being a pre-med student and all he’d have enough sense and know when to not overwork his body. But of course he’s going to be dumb and stubborn and – ”

“Shut up,” Chanyeol hisses silencing Sehun’s rants by covering the other’s mouth with his right hand. “You’re going to wake him up at this rate. And you know how it’s been for him the last week. We can’t blame him.”

With a defeated sigh Sehun removes Chanyeol’s hand from his mouth, “I’m not blaming him. I’m just worried. I wish he’d open up to any of us and not deal with this all by himself.”

“Well we’ll just have to wait for that to happen then.”

“I don’t know,” exasperation paints Sehun’s features as he covers his face with his hands. “I really don’t know what to do.”

Chanyeol ruffles his hair with a gentle smile, “Why don’t you make the first move? You never know what could happen.”

“Do you think he’ll talk to me?”

“He trust you Sehun, I think that’s enough of an answer. Also, I have to go I still have a shift to finish.”

Hope gleams in the latter’s eyes as he stares back at the older male, “Thank you hyung.”

“Sure kiddo. Look after Luhan well okay? I’m trusting you with this.”

“Yeah I got this.” Sehun gives Chanyeol a two-fingered salute as the latter leaves for his night shift. With a relieved breathe Sehun watches the older male leave the hospital room before turning towards the direction of the bed where an unconscious Luhan lied and remained unresponsive while the IV fluid steadily dripped and entered his system.

It has been an hour since Chanyeol called him to their university’s hospital after getting wind of Luhan fainting in one of the hallways. Their giant of a roommate had sounded so panicky and nervous over the phone that Sehun did not think twice and immediately left his current composition to rush to the hospital so he could check on his best friend.

He had arrive almost thirty minutes later at the hospital room wearing nothing but his hoodie, an old pair of ripped jeans and mismatched slippers only to see Chanyeol pacing back and forth inside while worriedly nibbling on his bottom lip.

With frantic steps he heads for the other tall male instantly bombarding him with questions and asking for details regarding their roommate’s current condition. Chanyeol, finally finding comfort in Sehun’s presence, lets out a relieved breathe before patiently explaining to the other that it was mainly fatigue and stressed that caused Luhan to faint –cue Sehun’s angry rant ensues.

But now that he has calmed down thanks to Chanyeol talking some sense into him, Sehun gives Luhan a better look and finally notices the dark circles that had begun to form under the latter’s eyes and the ashen glow of the smaller male’s skin. The adrenaline from earlier has finally left his system leaving only worry and concern in its wake. Sehun proceeds to occupy the empty chair near Luhan’s bed to take a rest and a breather.

The doe eyed male is still in his uniform, white and pristine as it had always been and if one would look from afar he looks as normal as he’d always been. But when Sehun takes the latter’s hand into his there is only coldness seeping into tips of his fingers and against the skin of his palm. A frown makes its way onto Sehun’s face before he diligently begins rubbing warmth into his best friend’s hand encasing it in the hugeness of his palms.

Luhan feels dissociated when his eyes first registers the brightness of the room he is in. His sight remains bleary for a few seconds but when he finally comes to, he wakes up to the image of Sehun’s hands wrapped around his own as the younger male tries his best warm him up. Inevitably a small smile breaks out of his face even when he still feels a bit out of his head and dizzy. He then proceeds to curl his fingers the tips of it reaching the area behind Sehun’s palm, and therefore effectively gaining the other male’s attention.

Sehun quickly turns towards him, his hold on Luhan tightening just a bit more as he registers the amusement that had settled on the older male’s face due to his reaction. “If you want to get yourself killed you could’ve just told me instead of scaring me like this.” Sehun lets out in one breathe, brooding despite the lack of bite behind his words. He stares at Luhan like a mother scolding her child which just pulls a wider grin out of the latter, his hand squeezing Sehun’s as he feels warmth spread throughout him for the first time in days.

“I’m sorry,” Luhan rubs his thumb against the back of Sehun’s hand, “I’ve been kind of reckless.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sleep does wonders. I’m feeling much better than earlier.”

“You only got to sleep because you fainted.”

“At least I slept?”

Sehun deadpans a look at his best friend, “Seriously though you have such a bad way of coping up.” the younger male says before he finally lets go of Luhan’s hand. He shifts in his seat, playing with the distressed part of his jeans before looking back at the latter once again and deciding to just approach the topic straightforwardly. “You’ve been so out of yourself since the break-up Han. Do you want to talk about it?”

Upon realizing the topic of their conversation, regret floods Luhan like cold water freezing every part of his body and for a few minutes he refuses to stare back at Sehun who silently waits for his response. “I think I’m alright like this.” he answers as he moves gently so he was lying on his side and looking at Sehun directly. “I’m mighty fine Sehun, I’m moving on.”

“Stop pretending.” Sehun’s chuckle is humorless, “why are you lying to yourself?”

Luhan’s smile has never looked this bittersweet. “Fake it ‘till you make it.”

Sehun lets out an exasperated breath, “Alright enough of this. I’m taking you out. Do you think you can stand?”

“Where are we going?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re there. Do you think you could move?”

“I can. But the doctor won’t probably discharge me until tomorrow morning.” Says Luhan before looking at Sehun accusingly, realizing how the other was about to do something impulsive.

“Remove the IV will you?” the younger lets out a mischievous smile as he stands up and Luhan already knows he has no choice but to follow Sehun as he gently removes the IV line from the back of his left hand. He observes the taller male as Sehun moves to take off his hoodie leaving only a thin cotton grey shirt.

“We’re going to get so much shit for this.” Luhan comments with a defeated sigh just as his sight falls onto Sehun’s mismatched footwear.  Immediately the lines of worry on his face is changed with creases from laughter.

“Your slippers aren’t the same Sehun.”

“Shh just pretend you didn’t see it,” the younger’s cheeks are tinted with a pretty shade of pink as he moves closer to Luhan and instructs him to wear his hoodie.

Luhan puts on the hoodie but not without giving Sehun a confused look, “What’s this for?”

“I’m kidnapping you and I’m disguising you in my hoodie so your doctor won’t be able to see us.” Sehun’s tone drops an octave lower as he whispers conspiringly to Luhan and unsurprisingly it causes another round of laughter to come out of the latter.

For someone who had just gotten his heart broken Luhan sure does look like the part but not everyone who goes through a break-up has someone like Sehun in their lives and so for that the doe eyed male sends the heavens a silent thanks.  He gazes at the other fondly, watching as Sehun puts on his shoes and ties it before confusion settles yet again into his features when Sehun turns his back towards him and crouches down.

“What are you doing now?”

Sehun tilts his head a bit to answer him, “I’m going to piggyback you of course. Or do you want to be carried bridal style?”

“Why are you going to piggyback me?” Luhan looks scandalized at the thought of being carried by the other but Sehun merely brushes him off.

“Come on now. We’re wasting time Han, I still have something to show you.”

“Well can’t we just walk there like normal people do?”

Exasperated, Sehun quickly moves back towards Luhan and before the latter knows it he’s being pulled by his ankles towards the younger male’s back until Sehun was settled in between Luhan’s legs.

“Don’t you dare Sehun!” Luhan shrieks the last syllable of his bestfriend’s name as he feels himself suddenly being lifted, the other male’s huge hands already wrapped tightly around the back of Luhan’s thighs to make sure he wouldn’t fall.

“You just fainted earlier. I can’t have you walking around and draining your energy.”

“But still,” Luhan whines as he adjusts his body a bit behind Sehun, trying to look for a more comfortable position as he wraps his arms securely around the area near Sehun’s neck. “This is so embarrassing.”

“Then keep your head low or lean on my shoulder. It’ll be really embarrassing if they find out who you are.” Sehun states with a chuckle as he manages to easily open the door of Luhan’s room. “We’re going out now. Let’s try not to gain too much attention okay?””

“Alright.” Luhan huffs before pulling the jacket’s hood over his head so he could lean comfortably on the junction between Sehun’s neck and shoulders. When the younger male starts to walk, Luhan could feel Sehun doing his best not to jostle him too much lest he felt dizzy. Even when the younger was adjusting his hands to make sure he was securely holding the former, Sehun was still so careful Luhan could not help the smile that blossoms on his face. 

In between the years they have spent apart and the succeeding ones where they have become roommates, this is probably the most ridiculous thing they have done yet since. But Luhan who was currently trying to contain his laughter at the absurdity of their current situation could not find it in himself to regret it especially since it’s the first time in a while that he felt genuinely excited and giddy.

“Maybe if you stop breathing like a dog against my neck I won’t be squirming so much.” Sehun scolds him through a whisper but the lightness of his tone suggests he is not as irritated as he seems to be. However Luhan could still picture the way the younger’s eyebrows were probably furrowed due to too much concentration and he could not help but finally release the laughter he was holding in, barely able to do damage control as he muffles the sound of his laugh against the younger’s shoulder.

Sehun’s bristles a bit at the doe eyed male’s antics but his grip on the other does not loosen instead Luhan could feel himself being hoist a bit higher, Sehun’s hold tightening as he begins to walk at a faster pace. And just as Luhan’s laughter begins to die down he feels his body being gently put down on a cold steel bench situated under a waiting shed.

Knowing he almost got them into trouble Luhan looks up at Sehun with a sheepish grin and an apology ready at the tip of his tongue while he waits for the other to turn towards his direction. But Sehun merely flicks his forehead with a roll of his eyes before an obvious look of resignation paints his face’s features. “You really won’t let me live will you?”

“I can’t help it.” Luhan chuckles as he pulls down the hood of Sehun’s jacket off his head, “I ended up thinking about you concentrating and struggling and it just cracked me up.”

“Wow what a way to thank your savior.”

“Well, what can I say I live to see you struggle.”

“Are you serious!?” Sehun huffs as he brings a hand on his chest and fakes feeling offended by squinting his eyes at Luhan in an exaggerated manner. “After all that I’ve been through to save you, you still wish for my suffering.”

Luhan cackles loudly at the younger’s obnoxiousness before pulling him to seat down beside him. “Stop making that expression it doesn’t flatter you at all.” the doe eyed male teasingly comments before grabbing Sehun’s right hand and inserting it with his own inside the pocket of the latter’s jacket. “Your hand feels so cold will you be alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Sehun’s lips curl upward in appreciation as he stares back at Luhan. “Nothing my strong and healthy body couldn’t handle.”

“Such confidence.” Luhan clicks his tongue at the other but continues to send warmth into him by rubbing their hands together inside the jacket. “So the bus stop huh, where are you bringing me Oh?”

“Well I found a fun place I wanted to show you. Do you think you’d have enough time and energy for that?”

“You just went through all the trouble of taking me away and making me laugh, the least I could do is say yes.”

“Alright then, let’s go! The bus will be here in two minutes or so.” with a carefree grin Sehun pulls Luhan up to his feet and assists him towards the bus’ pick-up area. Standing side by side, Luhan turns to stare at his best friend and realizes for the first time just how different things had become for the both of them in just a year’s span.

They were growing older each day and a fleeting sense of melancholy fills Luhan at the thought that they really were beginning to dissociate from the young boys they once were. He continues to observe Sehun, the changes in the way the younger upholds his self slowly becoming clearer to him.

It does not like take long for Sehun to catch his gaze and give him an equally inquisitive look but Luhan merely shrugs it off with a playful tilt of his lips. At that, the grey haired male no longer makes an effort to retaliate and instead simply pulls Luhan to alight the bus with him causing the latter to fondly wonder just when had Sehun begin to grow with time.

  


**< <<<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

When they step off the bus, the first thing that Luhan’s vision registers is the copious amount of green present in their destination. From where they were standing Luhan could immediately recognize the wide expanse of perfectly trimmed grass that seems to stretch infinitely and the notable amount of trees scattered around the area, most probably serving as a shade during hot summer days. With those details alone it was easy to confirm that they were in some sort of a public park and considering that it has been quite long since Luhan last went into one he was excited to see what his best friend has in store for him.

Lead by Sehun along a cobbled stone path, Luhan’s curiosity takes over as he inspects the park with wide eyes and an appreciative smile. Basking in the evening’s warm and intimate atmosphere the doe eyed male allows the cacophony of laughter together with the constant buzz of conversations from families and groups of friends within the area to wash over him and take his thoughts to a lighter place.  

Above them the vast skies remain clear, hues of black spilling beautifully into the horizon while the brightness of the stars blends seamlessly into the empty spaces that would have been usually occupied by clouds. Like that, the darkness of the night serves as a beautiful backdrop to the park creating a peaceful impression which is imposed further by the huge rectangular shaped lanterns lining the pathways and bathing the place with an ethereal glow together with the colorful string lights wrapped around the trees.

Taking it all in Luhan moves closer to Sehun before finally voicing out his thoughts, “So, doesn’t this seem a bit too fancy for a hide-out location Mr. kidnapper?”

Looking entertained Sehun plays along, a grin threatening to break out of his face as he morphs his expression into a serious one. “I’m feeling a bit kind today so consider yourself lucky.”

“Is that your way of saying I’m your favorite hostage yet?”

“You’re the only I’ve kidnapped my entire life.” Sehun states as a-matter-of fact, “and even then I really didn’t kidnap you and you’re not even a kid.”

“You still took me out of the hospital despite my doctor’s orders, that’s kidnapping I believe.”

“I’m taking you out to recharge. This is valid and legal.”

“Well whatever you say Mr. kidnapper.” Luhan says a fit of laughter slipping out of him at Sehun’s scrunched features and offended face. It takes a few short seconds for him to recover before he starts poking the younger male’s sides for attention. “How did you find this place?”

Sehun lets a smile unfurl at the edges of his lips at Luhan’s question before turning a right and guiding the latter into a narrow path, “You could say I found it during one of my trips for inspiration.”

“Trips for inspiration?”

“Composing,” Sehun leads the latter towards a set of stone steps, “well it really drains me sometimes so when there’s nothing else I could produce I go out to get a breather.”

Luhan follows with a questioning look, “Isn’t this a bit far from the university though?”

Sehun however remains silent the rest of the way and simply waits for Luhan to reach the bottom of the stairs before turning to look at the latter with a grin. They’ve arrived at a different part of the park and Luhan’s eyes widen in awe when he registers the view in front of him.

“I have my ways,” Sehun finally responds before taking Luhan’s hand into his and pulling him towards the roller rink. “Now let’s not waste time and focus on the more important things. Welcome to my not so new hobby?”

A mix of apprehension and excitement colors Luhan’s features and he ends up gripping Sehun’s hand tighter as they jog towards the rink. “Do I have to try it too?”

“Well I brought you here for a reason didn’t I?” Sehun pauses in his steps when he notices the look of apprehension on Luhan’s face. “In case you’re starting to over-think stuff I promise you I won’t let you fall.” He smiles confidently assuring Luhan with a sincere look in his eyes.

When Luhan no longer shows signs of running away, both him and Sehun begin walking towards the rink once again. The younger of the two directs Luhan to the right side where a stand is build to hold the roller skates that are for rent and much to the latter’s surprise they are met halfway by the lady manning the place, an excited expression gracing her soft doll-like features.

“Sehun you came!” she exclaims, petite figure rushing towards the younger male and blond locks cascading down her shoulders as she raises her hand in a fist almost the same time as Sehun does before they bump it with each other.

Luhan looks at their interaction with barely concealed amusement before the stranger’s attention finally shifts towards him and a welcoming smile is sent towards his way. “And who could this be?”

“Seungwan noona meet Luhan,” Sehun says gesturing to the cheerful looking lady with bright round eyes and a sunny disposition. “and Luhan meet noona, she’s basically the one in charge with running this place. She doesn’t say it but her family owns this park.”

“Shh!” Seungwan admonishes Sehun by slapping his arms lightly but the huge grin on her face betrays any trace of seriousness she was trying to relay.

Luhan chuckles at that reaching his hand out for a handshake and an introduction, “Hi Seungwan it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Luhan.” Seungwan responds with an equally delighted gaze before her eyes shift back to Sehun and a teasing look takes over, “This kid has been lounging around here more often than usual but he’s always alone. You must be someone special for him to bring you here.”

“Am I now?” Luhan decides to join in on Seungwan’s teasing turning towards his best friend with his own mischievous grin and laughter bubbling out of him as he watches a shade of pink blossom against the paleness of Sehun’s skin.

Despite that, Sehun simply proceeds with slinging his arm around Luhan choosing to play his embarrassment off by rolling his eyes, “He’s my best friend since we were kids, I think that’s as special as he gets.”

“Oooh,” Seungwan does not let Sehun go easily, “You must’ve lucked out with this one then. Luhan-ssi must be an angel to be able to deal with someone like you huh.”

“Oh you could only imagine the suffering I have to go through Seungwan-ssi.”

At this Sehun can’t help the pout that forms on his lips as he looks at the older male accusingly, feeling betrayed. “I brought you here to do a good deed but why are you bullying me?”

“Aw is our Sehun here getting angry?” Luhan coos, running the pads of his fingers against the bottom of Sehun’s chin to appease the younger. The latter’s pout grows larger at that and he continues to sulk for a few more seconds before he remembers his initial purpose in going there, finally releasing Luhan from his arm.

He then moves towards the wooden stand where the roller skates are arrange neatly in separate shelves from top to bottom before pulling out two pairs of shoes for him and Luhan. “Anyways,” Sehun turns to Seungwan whose amused smile is yet to falter, “I’m renting two of these tonight noona. I’ll return it in an hour right?”

“You can use it for another hour.” Seungwan waves him off, already returning to her seat near the stand, “It’s on me, a treat for Luhan!”

“Thanks noona!” Sehun smiles before he pulls Luhan towards a vacant bench so they could put on their skates. It takes them less than four minutes to wear their respective skates and as they leave their belongings under Seungwan’s care Luhan begins to look at the rink with uneasiness once again.

However compared to the foreboding image Luhan was currently trying to shake off in his head, the roller rink looked as harmless as it could be. Bathed in a pastel glow from the stringed lights hung above the area in alternating shades of pink, purple, and blue, the rink looked the least bit intimidating and was barely occupied given that it was a Wednesday evening. Inside the roller rink were only two pairs of couple and a group of four children who were currently stirring up a mess and being guided by their mothers, probably in fear of having their children hit the red barricade enclosing the space in a circle.

“Are you ready?” Sehun’s cold hand against his elbow brings Luhan’s focus back into what they were about to do. He thinks he should be reevaluating the life decisions he was currently making but one look at his best friend’s eager face caused Luhan to strengthen his resolve and move forward.

When Sehun takes Luhan’s hand into his to properly guide him towards the rink the latter begins to feel his legs tremble a bit. Noticing his best friend’s dilemma Sehun squeezes Luhan’s hand in assurance as he slows down on his steps before completely stopping when he feels the older male tug his fingers.

“You sure I’m not going to fall there?” Luhan asks already feeling like he was about to lose his balance as more seconds pass.

“You’re definitely going to fall.” Sehun teases with a wide smile, “but how are you going to learn if you don’t fall?”

“It’s going to be painful.”

“Well as they say pain is the best teacher so let’s go.” Sehun pulls Luhan towards the rink in a rush and the latter almost stumbles but is able to regain his balance last minute. Without any more words Sehun lets go of Luhan’s hand to turn around and guide him as they both start to skate.

As Luhan tries to slide his feet forward and move from his current position his legs begin to wobble and he immediately reaches for the barricade to balance himself. Meanwhile Sehun watches over him carefully but does nothing else to help the latter. Instead he encourages him to move forward and Luhan tries to, working his best to glide carefully even when he feels his knees weaken at his every attempt.

They both move at the same time with Sehun an arm’s length away from Luhan just in case the other male hurts himself or falls badly. Luhan however continues to move at a snail’s pace gripping the bars tightly and with so much caution that it makes the younger of the two laugh. He starts moving farther away from Luhan and the panic that begins to settle within the older becomes visible when he looks at Sehun with wide eyes.

“Where are you going?” Luhan questions increasing the pace of his movements slowly as Sehun gains speed and distance from him.

“I’m doing a turn. We won’t reach the other side if you keep moving like that.”

“I’m going to fall!”

“Damn right you’re going to. But you need to move or else you’re going to get stuck holding the bars for the rest of the night.”

Luhan frowns at him, “What if I scratch my knees or I land face first?”

“Come here you little baby.” Sehun says before suddenly grabbing both of Luhan’s hands from the steel bars and pulling him to skate across the rink. Luhan fumbles at first almost losing his balance as he stumbles forward but Sehun’s steady grip on him helps him regain his footing and before he could realize what was happening he was unconsciously skating his way across the rink with his best friend’s help. He grins widely at Sehun, the nervousness he felt earlier gradually fading away as they smoothly skate together. But just as his grip on Sehun was relaxing the latter completely loosens his hold on Luhan’s hand and lets him go.

“Hun!” Luhan cries in shock barely managing to stand upright for a few seconds before he comes crashing down landing on his butt with a sound of pain. He groans loudly trying to wrap his head around what just happened before he looks up at Sehun with a glare. Already feeling guilty, Sehun helps Luhan to get up but the moment the older male finally gains back his footing he reaches for Sehun’s ear twisting it much to the latter’s unfortunate luck.

“How can you do that to me?” Luhan asks after letting go of Sehun’s reddening ear.

Rubbing his ear with a pout on his face Sehun proceeds to lightly poke Luhan on the forehead with his other free hand, “Because I wanted you to know it’s not that scary. Yes you’re going to fall at the beginning but when you keep practicing you’ll get used to it and do well.”

“Did you fall during your first time too?”

“Uhuh,” Sehun nods as he starts to skate again while Luhan follows, his feet unsteadily making its way towards the bars so he would have somewhere to hold on to lest he falls. “I used to get bruises around my knees and legs from continuously falling. It’s all better now though I’ve become so much better.”

Luhan peers at him curiously already holding tightly onto the railings again, “When did you get this as a hobby anyway?”

“A year after you moved away,” Sehun skates backward to match his steps with Luhan, “There wasn’t much I could do on my free time on so I looked for other things to waste my time on. Roller skating turned out to be a good past time.”

“How about composing?”

“Well like I said earlier composing really drains me sometimes so I do other stuff to fill my time.”

“Ah, I envy you,” Luhan says slowly gaining a bit of momentum as they continue to skate leisurely. “I haven’t had enough free time since I went for pre-med in the uni. It feels like there’s always something I should do or should be doing.”

“Come here,” Sehun takes Luhan’s right hand into his guiding him as they round a curve. “Did you ever think that you’re bound to tire yourself out one day if you keep overworking?”

“I’m not overworking myself!”

“You just fainted. So I don’t exactly see what your point is?”

“I uh, woah!” Luhan almost slips but Sehun pulls him up just in time and it makes him surrender to the other, “Alright, you win. I did overwork myself but that’s just because I want to take my mind off things.”

“Specifically?”

“Do I have to elaborate?”

“Don’t you want to talk about it?”

Luhan huffs pulling his hand away and relying once again on the railing enclosing the rink. Not one to give up easily, Sehun simply follows his best friend closely, patiently waiting for Luhan to finally speak his thoughts out to him even as the other struggles with skating through the rink. The younger of the two quietly observes Luhan as the other keeps to himself completely shifting his attention and focus on successfully moving away from the barricade.

Sehun lets Luhan be, silently giving the older male his own space and moving away at a safe distance. He watches from afar keeping an eye on the way the other glides with difficulty, his legs shaking while the tips of his fingers remain wrapped around the steel bar. Luhan continues to wobble around for the next minutes clumsy as a child and far worse than the little kids making their merry way around the rink and whose laughter are tinkling like wind chimes swaying with the night’s breeze.

The heat of Sehun’s gaze remains noticeable to Luhan and when he turns around he sees that the younger is just a few feet away from him. So with a resigned breath he chooses to lean on the railings instead and just wait for Sehun to finally reach him. The wait doesn’t even last a few seconds and with an understanding smile Sehun arrives beside Luhan and bumps shoulders with him.

“So are you ready to talk about it?”

“Can we find somewhere to seat first?”

“Sure.” Sehun says before assisting Luhan towards the opening of the rink and guiding him towards a stone bench situated at the right side of the roller area. They simultaneously remove their gears and allow their bare feet to dangle freely as a comfortable silence shrouds them both.

When Luhan finally speaks he does not look at Sehun, instead he keeps his gaze firmly directed towards the roller rink where only the children remain. “So,” the older male’s voice is soft and detached as he opens his mouth, “What did you want to know?”

“What do you want to tell me?” Sehun counters following the direction of Luhan’s gaze. “There’s probably a lot of things bothering you these days and I want you to know it’s okay if you tell me.”

“Well you know, I broke up with Yifan.”

“So I’ve heard. What happened Han?”

“We just figured out we weren’t for each other.”

Sehun balks turning his head a bit to gauge Luhan’s expression, “You were so in love though? How come-”

“His first love came back.” Luhan cuts in as an explanation the shadow of a bittersweet smile forming on his face, “that’s not something I can compete with so I let him go.”

“You mean to say he cheated on you then!?”

“No, no of course not we both know Yifan isn’t like that.” Luhan closes his eyes for a second before returning Sehun’s gaze, “He just asked me to meet him and he explained everything to me then we decided to go our separate ways. I mean it’s not like he’ll be happy with me for a long time if his mind is filled only with the thoughts of his first love.”

“Han,” Sehun whispers softly before opening his arms wide. “You can let go now.”

At first there’s the conflict that arises in the way Luhan looks at Sehun and holds himself back. He musters a smile at the younger male but Sehun could already see the way Luhan tightly grips the edge of the bench, “I’m alright already you don’t have to do that.”

“I’m doing this because I’m your best friend and I want to be here for you.” Sehun responds stubbornly before he takes Luhan into his arms and engulfs him in a hug. As he ends up encased within the former’s embrace Luhan stills in his movements, his breath hitching as Sehun squeezes him tightly against his chest. 

And when Sehun shows no signs of releasing him he finally makes himself comfortable by leaning his head on the other’s chest. “You’re awfully stubborn today but this,” Luhan’s voice trembles as he speaks. “This place feels oddly nice.”

“You’re just as stubborn as me anyway.” Sehun grumbles leaning his chin against the top of Luhan’s head.

“You know, I really loved Yifan.” Luhan says and this has Sehun tightening his embrace further, understanding that this was his best friend’s way of finally letting out his thoughts. “No actually I still love him. I love him that’s why I can’t stomach the thought of keeping him by my side when I know he’s unhappy.”

“You did what you can Han and I think that’s good enough.”

“But I really wanted to be selfish. For a split second when he was about to leave I wanted to chase him and keep him by my side. And now I keep thinking about what ifs. About the possibility that everything could’ve been different if I didn’t let him go. It’s too late though and I think it’ll haunt me more if…”

“If?”

“If we remain as lovers but his heart is owned by someone else.” The heaviness lingering after Luhan’s last word is effectively swallowed by his cry and the Sehun stills, already aware that his best friend’s shaky breaths were the product of tears which has been kept for a long time.

Without another word, Sehun holds him tighter hoping to ease even just a bit of his heartache. Unconsciously he begins to hum a tune under his breath to calm Luhan down from his cries and as the night deepens, the wounds of a broken heart slowly heal.

  


** <<<<<<<<**

**  
**

“Luhan?” Sehun does a double take when he comes out of his class that afternoon, gaze immediately zooming in on the all white uniform that sticks out like a sore thumb in the otherwise colorful hallway. It has been at least three days since they last caught up with each other but it seems as if they have come up with a silent agreement to not bring up Luhan’s breakdown at the park ever again.

Compared to that night however, Luhan had begun to regain his glow and is beginning to once again look a lot livelier than the past week. The progress the older male was showing obviously makes Sehun happy enough that he takes quick strides towards his best friend. His excitement palpable from the way his mouth stretches into a wide and warm smile just as he squeezes Luhan’s cheeks.

“Stawhp!”

Sehun laughs, squeezing Luhan’s cheeks some more, “I’m sorry I can’t understand you?”

“I sayd stahp!”

“Alright, alright I’m letting you go but what brings the almighty Luhan in our humble department?”

“Do you have any plans tonight?” Luhan asks straight to the point as he remains glued against one side of the hallway. “I was planning to treat you if you. Only if you didn’t have anywhere to go to?”

“Don’t you have a shift in the hospital later?”

“I asked for a leave.”

Sehun’s mouth lifts by the corner as he sends Luhan an ecstatic grin, “How about you treat me some ramen?”

“You’re in luck then. I just discovered this marvelous hole in the wall two blocks away from our apartment and well I was actually planning to bring you there.” Luhan says as he begins walking with Sehun towards the exit of the building. Fortunately only a few people are left inside and they are stopped only once or twice by some of Sehun’s seniors who greets him enthusiastically as they leave the premise.

When they reach outside, the light from the sun has refracted and spilled into the sky in bright shades of yellow, orange, and pink. Walking side by side, Luhan and Sehun finds comfort in each other’s company even when they keep to themselves.

From the campus grounds up to the restaurant Luhan had chosen for their dinner, the walk lasts at least a good twenty minutes. But neither of the two finds it remotely tasking considering the view and small conversations they begin to share as they find their way there.

In an hour or two night time was about to settle over the bustling city of Seoul and it was evident in the way the city’s establishments were beginning to light up. Luhan and Sehun takes a bit more time to stroll and when they finally round the corner near one of the university’s least populated area they end up in front of a quaint looking hole in the wall.

The entrance of the place is accentuated by wooden double doors that probably used to have a pristine color but had now turned into faded white with small rectangular glass windows situated at the center near the top part of each doors. Ushering him inside, Sehun is surprised to see that the interior of the place does not look as old as he expected it to be when they were still outside.

Round mahogany tables were scattered in neat rows within the medium sized hole in the wall, each table paired with four vintage looking rustic chairs that are of a gray shade but are painted with colorful little flowers. Different sized frames are hung in an aesthetically pleasing manner on the walls =their black and white sides contrasting with the splash of hues on the photographs and paintings encased inside.

Overall the ambiance of the place is homey at its best, the low yellow lights offering an intimate feeling which is further increased by the delicious smell of food wafting through the open space and the murmur of conversations and occasional laughter of the customers inside. Seeing an empty table at the right side of the restaurant, Luhan and Sehun starts to move towards it proceeding to order once they occupy the seats opposite each other.

“Oh it’s you! You really came back!” the staff who comes to take their order looks like a female at first glance with soft features and a long braided hair to match. However when the person speaks enthusiastically greeting Luhan with a fond smile Sehun realizes that the staff is a he.

Luhan smiles back widely, “I made a promise didn’t I? Besides that I’ve been really craving for ramen and I wanted my friend to taste the marvelous food in here Heechul hyung.”

“Aigoo you even remember my name!” the man exclaims delighted as he ruffles Luhan’s hair affectionately. “Well then should I just bring you the same stuff you ordered last time?”

“Yes please!”

“Alright two sets of ramen coming!”

“Thank you hyung!”

When Heechul leaves their table Sehun turns to Luhan with an inquisitive stare, “You seem so familiar here already. How many times have you been coming here?”

“Only once,” Luhan laughs, “But it was the day after Yifan and I broke up so I probably looked like shit. I was walking around the area and was lucky enough to stumble into this place when I felt hungry. Heechul hyung must have took pity on me or something he ended up seating with me and the rest was history.”

“Are you sure he isn’t hitting on you?”

At that Luhan reaches out to flick Sehun’s forehead, “You’re ridiculous. Hyung co-owns this restaurant with his husband so I’m sure as hell he wasn’t or is hitting on me. He was more like a nagging mom to be honest.”

“Alright then I’m sorry for assuming.” Sehun chuckles as he rubs his forehead before sticking his tongue out at Luhan. The older male dismisses him with a snort before relaxing on his seat and leaning forward on the table.

Sehun stares at him expectantly, sitting in that usual way of his with practiced ease, broad shoulders equally leveled, and chest a bit out creating a balanced posture. The music playing from the speakers is a ballad Sehun easily recognizes from the memories he has of his parents dancing in their living room during weekend nights.

He waits for Luhan to sort his thoughts out the latter spacing out a bit while Sehun entertains himself by watching the variety of expressions that plays out on the older male’s face.

“So,” Luhan fumbles with his fingers an embarrass grin spreading out on his youthful face. “I think I owe you a thank you for accompanying me the other night. Though I got an earful of scolding from my doctor and superior the next day it was actually worth it.”

Sehun smiles warmly at him, “what’s the thank you for? I was simply being your best friend.”

“Well still, I wanted you to know I’m grateful to have you even when I was spreading snot all over your shirt.”

Sehun laughs loudly at that throwing his head back, “You’re treating me right now anyway so I think I could let that off.”

Just as Sehun says that, Heechul comes back to their table carrying their orders on a tray. He places two steaming bowls of beef ramen on their table with other side dishes, the delicious scent of the food filling both Luhan and Sehun’s senses. Grinning at their pleased reactions Heechul moves away after saying a simple _enjoy_ leaving the two males to their food.

“Ah this smells so good!” Sehun exclaims as he begins grabbing their utensils and handing a pair of chopsticks and spoon to Luhan. He digs in without second thoughts and Luhan looks at him in amusement before the other male begins to eat as well. They spend the rest of their time like that eating in silence and simply appreciating the food served on their table before Luhan starts speaking.

Once he has slurped his noodles Luhan stares at Sehun with a nervous expression, “Uh there’s something I wanted to share to you by the way.”

“What is it?” Sehun asks after sipping on his soup with a delighted expression on his face.

“I’m about to graduate soon.”

“Uhuh, are you perhaps…” Sehun looks at him suspiciously, “asking me to buy you a gift already?”

“No of course not!” Luhan laughs loudly at Sehun’s incredulous suggestion. “Let me finish what I have to say first.”

“Alright go on then.”

“So yeah I’m graduating soon and I’m moving to another country.”

“You’re what!?” Sehun splutters loudly as he chokes on his noodles. Quickly moving, Luhan stands up in panic to hand him a glass of water and seat beside the younger male instead. He waits for Sehun to recover by gently patting him on his back until the other’s coughing slowly dies down.

Luhan worriedly looks at Sehun, “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.” Sehun waves him off sitting up straight once again, “but please warn a friend next time, will you? How can you spout something like that out of nowhere?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know the right way to say it to you.” Luhan responds as he pulls his own bowl nearer to him to shift his attention.

Sehun’s focus is now all on him and it increases the nerves within Luhan even more, “What has gotten into you anyway? Why are you suddenly moving to another country?”

“For a change of scenery?”

“Are you running away from Yifan?”

“I’m not going to waste a plane ticket for him Sehun,” Luhan sighs, “It’s just that I got accepted into a medical school in Canada and I didn’t want to pass up on this opportunity.”

“Medical school and in Canada no less, what are you even thinking?”

“Well to clear things first, I definitely did not have Canada in my life plan just until this week.”

“But it’s a huge thing Han. How come I’ve never heard about you applying for it?”

“It was a spur of the moment thing actually.” Luhan explains carefully as he gauges Sehun’s reaction, “Two of my seniors last year kept pushing me to try for it so I did. I studied and past the needed forms but I wasn’t hoping or anything so I kept it a secret because it feels burdensome to have other people’s expectations placed on your shoulders.”

“Did you just find out about it recently?”

“Yeah,” Luhan answers nervously as he sips on the remaining broth of his ramen, “I received the letter just the night before and I wanted to tell you immediately. Our schedules didn’t always match though so I couldn’t meet you at our apartment.”

“Well this,” Sehun pauses unable to think of a word to describe their current situation.

“Terrific?” Luhan tries to supply helpfully.

“Stressful and shocking,.” Sehun deadpans feeling a bit betrayed by his best friend’s sudden decision to leave for another country. But as he glances at the disheartened expression on the other’s face he decides to spare him and congratulate Luhan instead.

“However this still calls for a celebration then doesn’t it?” When Sehun grins fondly at him, Luhan’s expression brightens and his shoulders sag in relief feeling absolutely glad that his best friend is not mad at him.

“Should we celebrate, really? Or are you just glad you could finally get rid of me?”

“Hmm let me think about that.” When Luhan pouts at him in response, Sehun smiles widely reaching out to pet the doe eyed male’s head, “I was just kidding you know. You really did well Han, I’m so happy for you.”

Luhan’s eyes goes soft as he stares at his best friend, “Thank you Sehun. You’re really the best.”

“I know.” Sehun answers back and as both males’ laughter joins in on the cacophony of sounds inside the restaurant their hearts bursting with platonic affection for each other, the time continues ticking as well taking their memories safely within its warm embrace.

  


**< <<<<<<<<< **

**  
**

Luhan’s departure to another country despite being quick and uneventful was still a difficult thing to process for those who were close to him. With Luhan and Chanyeol graduating at the same time Sehun had no choice but be left by himself at what once was their shared apartment. It was fine for a few days but as time dragged on the apartment slowly started to feel far too empty. So it was absolutely a relief to Sehun when two weeks after the new semester started he had gained two new roommates named Johnny and Kun.

After a fulfilling dinner prepared by Kun, Sehun had found out that the two males were freshmen hailing from the communication department. While Johnny was tall and energetic in his movements Kun was much more subdued and is a bit shorter in height compared to his friend. It was a fortunate thing as well that although both males seem to have contrasting personalities they were easy to talk to and it didn’t hurt that they were a humorous pair.

Since both Johnny and Kun were easy to get along with it took only a week or two for Sehun to warm up and get used to living with them. The months that follow after sees the three male slowly forming a tight bond as they all learn more about each other. At first it had felt weird for Sehun to be the oldest considering that Luhan and Chanyeol used to dote on him a lot before. But overtime he had learned to look after his younger roommates like an older brother.

Meanwhile his life as a student was a whole different story. Midterms were tumultuous as always as it was consists of a multitude of exams, and presentations which they had to accomplish within a certain deadline. The past days had gone by in a blur of music notes, clashing tempos, staccato beats and melodies and the third year music major wanted nothing but to sleep the whole week off. However, he has no choice but to keep working on the demo which he needed to pass the following day.

Focused on doing his requirement Sehun does his best to ignore any possible distraction. But with his phone already ringing consistently for three minutes he finally loses his focus and moves away from his study table to grab the phone from his bed. He looks at the gadget in irritation ready to scold whoever the caller is but failing to do so when he recognizes Luhan’s name flashing at the screen.

Willingly resigning to his fate Sehun accepts the video call, immediately positioning himself on the bed so he could lay his back comfortably against the stack of pillows placed against the headboard. When Luhan’s face comes into view through the video call Sehun’s sour mood slowly disappears his face brightening when his best friend greets him enthusiastically.

“Hunnie!” Luhan’s voice comes out clear and energetic from the speakers of Sehun’s phone. “I’m not bothering you am I?”

Sehun grins, “Well I have a song to finish but I still have the rest of the afternoon. What’s up? How have you been?”

“If you have a song to finish go do it!”

“It’s fine,” the younger male laughs watching as Luhan’s camera shakes a bit from the intensity of the latter’s words. “I could take a short break to be honest. I’ve been hunched on my table and laptop since this morning.”

Luhan frowns, “don’t overwork yourself. You have no right to get sick when you suck at taking care of your body.”

“Ah here comes the nagging, I see you haven’t changed a bit.”

Luhan snorts from the other line before bringing the phone closer to his face “and you’re still insufferable as well.”

“Pft you must be missing my insufferable self then for you to call. What have you been up to lately anyway?”

“The usual, still studying and doing shifts but a bit more hectic. I’ve been assigned in the emergency department so there’s much more workload these days.”

Sehun frowns at him, “you aren’t forgetting to eat your meals right?”

“Sometimes I do.” Luhan responds with a guilty expression, “but I really try my best to not skip a meal so you don’t have to worry. Also I’m healthy enough so I don’t get sick easily.”

“Don’t be so complacent and look after yourself you’re not getting any younger.” Sehun says in concern and Luhan’s smile lights up the screen.

“This is why I’m starting to miss Seoul a lot.”

Sehun notices the wistful look in Luhan’s face and he immediately tries to comfort him, “You know you could always come back here if you’re having a hard time there right?”

“I’m alright Hun, I still have a dream to fulfill here so I’ve got to work my ass off. After all not everyone gets the same opportunity as me.”

“Don’t worry your head off then. We both know you’re going to do so well and all your hard work will pay off.”

“I sure do hope so.” Luhan mumbles before a yawn escapes his mouth.

“Go to sleep you look like you need it.”

“Sorry. I did a midnight shift and worked on a paper for the rest of the day so I haven’t gone to bed yet.”

“Well then go and get some rest already.” Sehun urges the other male as he moves from his bed and back towards his study table. “I still have a bunch of things to finish too. We’ll talk another time okay?”

“Okay.” Luhan answers as he shifts to his side to lie on his bed, “goodnight Sehunnie.”

Sehun smiles warmly at the camera. “Goodnight to you too Han.”

  


                                                                                 **< <<<<<<<<<**

**  
**

**Circa 2015**

“Baby Oh!” the cheerful voice of Byun Baekhyun rings through the college’s hallway as he bounds up to Sehun with energetic steps.

Knowing that his friend was never one for minimum noise and loved theatrics the grey haired male increases the pace of his footsteps to avoid being embarrassed by the former. Unfortunately for the fourth year music major, Baekhyun is lithe and equally fast in his movements. Therefore he reaches Sehun just in time, grabbing the younger by his elbow with a saccharine smile dripping from his rectangular mouth.

“Hyung,” Sehun immediately whines looking at the other with exasperation and barely slowing down as he walks, “stop calling me baby Oh please. It’s not pleasant to hear especially in a place with so many people.”

Baekhyun feigns hurt at that, “are you embarrassed by me?”

“No,” Sehun answers petulantly almost whining, “I just don’t want other people getting ideas and giving me a weird nickname hyung.”

“But you’re still a baby!” Baekhyun insists, the pout on his face a strong competitor against Sehun’s own. If one were to observe them at the moment, it would seem as if Baekhyun was the younger one between the two given that Sehun’s height was towering above him and that the older male had softer features compared to the younger.

The past few years had done a great job in maturing Sehun’s physical appearance and he had gone from looking like a lanky teenager to a lean and fit young adult. His facial features had become more defined, his cheekbones much higher and his jaw line sharper than before. His sudden growth spurt was to be envied as well, his height increasing in heaps until he was just a few inches away from Chanyeol’s gigantic build.

“What are you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be doing a shift at the university hospital today?”

“Well I’ve snuck out a bit since it’s our afternoon break anyway. Besides I have good news so why does it seem as if you’re eager to get rid of me?”

“I’m not eager to get rid of you I just have a class to attend to hyung.”

‘’Then you’ll have to wait long before the good news to come out.”

Sehun slumps his shoulders in resignation, “Alright. Okay fine tell me what the good news is.”

“Alright here we go,” Baekhyun responds with a cheeky smile before dramatically pulling out his phone from his pocket. He goes on to unlock it swiping through it for a few seconds before he begins reading something. “Please inform Sehun that he will be having an interview with the company next Friday for a paid internship. The company was impressed by his portfolio and would like to train him.”

“Wait what?”

Baekhyun grins, “So my brother just texted me and it turns out you got accepted for internship under their company!”

Sehun blinks trying to digest the information Baekhyun had just given him. Accepted –as in he’s going to be working for his dream company? The younger swallowed hard this was everything and more than anything he could dream of.

“I got in? I really got in?” Sehun questions in disbelief his mouth stretching widely into a grin.

“Yes Sehun you got in!”

“Yes!” the younger of the two cheers with his whole body before he takes Baekhyun into his arms and twirls the older male around in careless glee. The commotion they make attracts a few of the students attention but the rest just lets them be, passing by them without a care in the world.

When Sehun finally puts Baekhyun down the latter has to stay still for a few seconds to gather back his bearings. Meanwhile, Sehun continues to laugh in glee from the news he had just received the adrenaline coursing through his body and leaving him high with mirth. “You’re obviously not messing with me right?”

“Why would I? Go check your email if you think I’m lying.” Baekhyun responds as he holds a hand to his forehead, “Geez Sehun you could’ve given me a warning before spinning me like that.”

“I’m sorry.” Sehun chuckles, “but really thank you hyung this wouldn’t be possible without you.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes before flicking the younger male on the forehead, “What are you thanking me for? You did this all on your own. The company saw potential in you and how talented you are, I’m just here to deliver the good news. And now that my job is done I need to go back or else my supervisor would have my head.”

“You’re too intelligent for them to dispose you.”

Baekhyun snickers as he begins to walk away, “You’re only complimenting me because you’re in a good mood. I’ll see you later! Chan would probably want to throw a party for you. Take care, baby oh!”

Sehun shakes his head in amusement at the nickname, “See you later too hyung!”

**< <<<<<<< **

**Circa 2017**

Rushing his footsteps, Luhan urgently makes his way towards the left wing of the hospital to meet up with the emergency team. A car crash had just occurred within their vicinity and they were informed that in a few minutes five victims will be rushed into the hospital by the ambulance that were tasked to respond in the scene of the accident. Even when incidents like this had become a part of Luhan’s daily life, there are still days when it feels surreal to him.

So trying to calm his nerves he focuses his attention on his watch and breathes in time with every tick the minute hand makes. Right on time the blare of the ambulance becomes more prominent as it arrives nearer and like a routine Luhan’s body moves in auto pilot as he quickly begins to assist the nurses when they begin moving the victims from the stretchers and onto a hospital bed.

A quick scan at the first three victims fetched by their ambulance helps Luhan assess who among them needs to be prioritized. He begins to check them when his eyes fall on one of the victims who seems to be having a hard time breathing compared to the others he rushes to check the man’s vitals before immediately urging the nurses to do a full body check up and rush the patient for a chest radiology.

“Call for Dr. Thomas,” Luhan instructs a nurse, “it’s likely that we need to put that patient under surgery immediately because of a chest trauma. The symptoms show it’s a Cardiac Tamponade, confirm it and then wait for his next orders alright?”

Once he’s finished giving the nurse instruction Luhan quickly moves towards the other patients to check on their conditions as well and to help in cleaning and patching up the minor wounds and cuts they got from the car accident. He continues to tend to the other patients before the nurse from earlier comes back to call for him and to ask him to go to the operating room to assist in the surgery.

It took them almost five hours to complete the surgery and Luhan’s drained mind and tired body could barely register anything except the fatherly smile and the proud _you did well_ Dr. Thomas gives him when they exit the operating room. He immediately changes from his bloodied scrubs and back to his white dress shirt, black pants, and white coat before dragging his weak body towards the interns’ sleep quarters.

With a tired sigh, he instantly collapses on his bed scrolling through his phone for a few minutes before reaching the last few messages Sehun had sent him. _Here’s something to help you sleep_ the message reads and Luhan ends up opening a video clip where he sees Sehun or more like Sehun’s hand messing around with the control pad in a recording room. When the camera moves after a few seconds it is directed towards Sehun’s satisfied smile and that’s when Luhan recognizes a cacophony of melodies playing in the background.

The song playing seems more like a demo than an actual song carrying only a tune with it and without any voice. Despite the song being unfinished however, the rawness it carries with it effectively captivates Luhan and . He closes his eyes, allowing the song to fill him as it transcends into different verses and as the final note of the song plays Luhan has also fallen into a deep slumber –thoughts of Korea and Sehun filling his dreams.


	3. ACT 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I would really love to hear your thoughts on this :) looking forward to your comments guys, drop some here or at twitter @lumierehun <3

**CHAPTER II:**

 

**Circa 2019**

Fixing his scarf, Luhan finally steps foot outside of the airport and mindlessly begins to take in everything until he realizes that not much has changed about Korea after all. Even with more people around, the place looks exactly just like the home he has left behind six years ago. The familiar winter breeze in the city of Seoul welcomes Luhan in its embrace as he walks slowly, moving towards the direction of the airport’s parking lot.

With a luggage in hand, a duffel bag in the other, and a backpack Luhan takes his time to move observing every little detail on his way to the parking lot before his sight falls upon a sleek black car from a few feet away where the familiar built of an old friend was also visible.

“Chanyeol!” Luhan shouts as he excitedly pulls his luggage towards the taller male.

Meeting him halfway, Chanyeol does not think twice before pulling Luhan into a tight hug effectively squishing the smaller male against his toned body. “You look like you haven’t aged a single day!” says Chanyeol excitedly when he pulls away and Luhan finally gets to breathe properly again.

Luhan laughs absolutely elated by Chanyeol’s warm welcome, “Thank you! You seem to be doing good yourself! You even gained some muscles huh.” Luhan teases earning a loud laugh from Chanyeol as well.

“Baek and Sehun have been ganging up on me to go to the gym so this is basically a result of all the lifting and exercise I have to do.”

“You should be thanking them then you look really good like that. And speaking of Baek and Sehun where are they anyway, shouldn’t it be the three of you fetching me?”

As a response to Luhan’s question Baekhyun and Sehun comes out behind the car of Chanyeol. “Surprise!” Baekhyun exclaims pulling on a party popper while Sehun slowly walks behind him holding a cake and flashing Luhan the brightest smile he could.

“You two! Ah you didn’t have to do all this!” Luhan lets go of his luggage before quickly running towards Baekhyun’s waiting embrace. They tightly hug each other for more than a minute before Sehun begins whining for them to let go.

Baekhyun turns to Sehun to take the cake from his hold and as soon as he had passed the cake to the older male Sehun pulls Luhan towards him encasing the latter into a bruising hug. “I miss you Han.” The younger of the two whispers letting a contented smile form on his lips.

“I miss you too.” Luhan chuckles against Sehun’s chest and it feels so different. Among the many things Luhan expected to change Sehun was definitely not one of them. Despite messaging him often and the occasional video chats, the Sehun currently encasing Luhan in his arms was a far cry from the teenager he had seen years ago or the man he had imagined him to be now.

With a stature as tall as Chanyeol and a strong and firm physique Sehun looked like a model who had just walked out of a photo shoot. Regardless of the simplicity of his outfit, Sehun with his striking features and long blonde hair made his black hoodie and denim jeans look like a fashion statement.

“I can’t believe you’ve gone even shorter now.” Sehun jokes as he releases Luhan and ruffles the older male’s hair. It effectively earns him a glare in return so he slings his arm around the latter to appease him. “You’re still cute though.” He says and this causes Luhan to pinch his waist in retaliation.

“Both of you haven’t changed a bit,” Chanyeol grins while Baekhyun sticks by his side while holding the cake. “You still act like children.”

“We don’t!” Sehun and Luhan denies at the same time before turning to each other, laughter bubbling out of their chests from how synchronized they were.

It has been years since they last saw each other like this, face to face and in person, but it feels as if nothing had completely changed between all of them and for that reason alone, Luhan feels grateful his heart brimming with overflowing affection for his three closest friends.

Luhan turns to them with a wide smile, “You must be all starving let’s go, why don’t we go somewhere first and eat? It’ll be my treat.”

“Let’s go!” Baekhyun says, excited as all of them enters Chanyeol’s car to finally get a fill for their hungry stomachs.

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

“Since when did you get an apartment in Seoul?” Sehun asks watching as Luhan enters the pass code of the apartment before assisting the latter in carrying his baggage inside. They had just finished eating dinner with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and the couple thought it would be best to let them catch up on their own for the rest of the night. So with warm goodbyes and a promise to see each other the day after tomorrow, Chanyeol had dropped both Sehun and Luhan off in the latter’s apartment.

Just looking at the entrance of the place, Sehun could already say that Luhan’s apartment must be one of the more expensive units in the building. As they step inside Sehun immediately notices that right by the door is a full body mirror on the right side wall and a shoe rack on the opposite before they walk towards a short hallway which leads to a wider space where different areas of the unit is connected.

“It’s Chanyeol who actually got it for me.” Luhan explains while walking and checking on the condition of the apartment. Sehun looks around as well noticing first the spacious living room with a u-shaped white couch housing a medium sized wooden coffee table in its center which faces the direction of the apartment’s floor to ceiling windows. Then right in front of the windows is a huge flat screen television and rectangular speakers which are placed on top of a glass cabinet that holds a play station set together with various DVDs and CDs.

“Chanyeol hyung bought it?” Sehun questions dumbfounded as he follows Luhan.

“No silly. I’ve saved up some money knowing my work in another country would end sooner or later.” the corners of Luhan’s lips move upward as he stares at Sehun, “And since I’ve gotten my degree as a doctor, I decided that coming back here sounds like a good decision. Once I was certain I’ve got a job waiting for me here, I asked for Chanyeol’s help and got this apartment for myself.”

“Why not stay with your parents?”

“They’ve done so much for me already. I can’t possibly freeload and impose on them even more.”

They continue moving around the unit and behind the living room is a space semi-enclosed by a wooden divider that serves like a mini office with bookshelves lining up the remaining walls and a black mahogany desk and office chair situated in the middle of the room. Connected to these rooms through another glass divider are the dining area and kitchen which has been fully equipped with utensils and furniture.

“Chanyeol hyung did a good job in finding this apartment for you then.” the younger of the two comments as he traces the honeycomb pattern that covers the walls of Luhan’s kitchen.

The accents of the furniture in this area of the apartment is similar to the warm hues which were present in the living room earlier. Shades of brown, white, and yellow alternating and present from the marbled counter top, dining table and chairs up to the center piece of the room which is a chandelier consist of hanging glass orbs with bright yellow lights inside.

After looking around they finally reach another short hallway where three doors are present. Luhan begins opening each door, the center one facing the living room turns out to be a common bathroom while the door on its right happens to be the guest room which leaves the last one as the master’s bedroom. “Thank god for movers and shipping.” says Luhan as he finally enters his room turning the lights on and the air conditioning while Sehun follows behind him.

Compared to the other places in the apartment, the master’s bedroom looks the most “lived” with stacks of boxes gathered in the corner and different colored pillows placed on the otherwise pristine white bed. “Are all of these your stuff from abroad?”

“Yeah I got them shipped bit by bit. I started five months ago until only the important things were left with me.” the king sized bed barely dips when Luhan’s weight lands on it and Sehun looks over at his best friend a fond smile gracing his features. “You could lay on the bed too you know, I won’t bite Sehun. Besides didn’t we used to have sleepovers most of the time?”

“You were a cuddle monster back then,” Sehun reminisces as he rests his long limbs on the space Luhan left for him. “I hope Canada made your sleeping habits better.”

Grabbing a pillow, Luhan hits the latter with as much force as he can, “stop bullying me.” He pouts before laughing at Sehun’s scrunched features. “You’ve grown up but you’re still a brat.”

Sehun turns to him then, the disgruntled expression from earlier fading and turning into a smug look, “I might be a brat but you still treat me as your best friend. So who’s the real winner here huh?”

“Show off.” Luhan snorts before the atmosphere dies down into a wistful silence.

They remain quiet for a long time simply enjoying each other’s presence after years of not seeing each other face to face. Even with the multitude of stories prepared and still left unsaid both males could not find it in themselves to break the calmness of the moment. After all, they finally have all the time in the world to bask in each other’s company like they used to.

However when the sound of a phone ringing becomes prominent they both turn to each other before Luhan quickly rushes out of the bed to rummage through the backpack he was carrying earlier. Once he successfully retrieves his phone he frantically presses the answer button while Sehun watches him with bated breath.

“Hello ma?” Luhan greets the caller and Sehun releases a relieved sigh when he realizes there is no emergency. “Yes I’m already in my apartment.”

Luhan walks back towards his bed, the expression on his face shifting from relaxed to guarded in a matter of seconds. “Yes I’ll be visiting you and baba tomorrow. I miss you ma, I really do.” The doe eyed male says softly however the furrow of his brows as he takes a seat on the bed makes Sehun curious as to what the older male’s mother was saying on the other line.

“I got it ma and yes you’re right, I really am not getting any younger but I have no time for that.”  Sehun knows he shouldn’t be this invested in listening to his best friend’s conversation but the way the older male puts heavy emphasis on his last words and how his lips firmly sets into a grimace causes Sehun to worry on instinct.

“It happens when it happens ma,” Luhan sighs in resignation, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care, I love you.” once the phone call ends Luhan immediately slumps on the stack of pillows by his headboard while Sehun merely observes him. “Growing up is really hard Sehun-ah.”

Sehun lies on his side to get a more comfortable position, “Why? What happened?”

“You know how mothers are,” Luhan says staring at nothing in particular as he directs his gaze towards the ceiling, “my mother’s worried that I’ll grow old alone and die by myself so she’s been nagging me to get married as soon as possible.”

“Were you arguing about that earlier?”

“Sort of,” the bed creaks a bit when the older male abruptly turns to his side as well so that he was finally facing Sehun. “I mean I have nothing against getting married but it’s just that I haven’t found someone. And I really hate being pressured or the fact that I’m disappointing my parents because apparently I’m not good enough for anyone to even date what more marry?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Han you’re honestly a great catch.”

“Being a great catch would do me no good if the only thing my mother is hell bent on doing now is to put me through dozens of blind dates which I hate with a passion.”

Sehun coaxes his best friend with a comforting pat on the shoulder, “Maybe going to a few would help appease auntie a bit. Tell her you’re trying besides you really have nothing to lose.”

Luhan lets out a groan as he sits up straight on the bed before he starts running his hand through his hair in frustration, “I just came back here and I already have to worry about this. Honestly, I would very much like to just be excluded in this narrative.”

“Well it looks like you aren’t escaping this narrative anytime soon,” Sehun supplies unhelpfully, “Go on and give it a shot you never know what surprise awaits you.”

“Fine.” The older male relents trying to push away the beginnings of a headache, “I really hope I don’t regret this.”

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

“You’re wrong. Absolutely wrong, I regret all of this.” Luhan leans his head against the edge of his kitchen counter hoping that the coldness of it would just seep inside his body and freeze him into nothingness.

While Luhan is busy having a breakdown of his own Sehun moves around the older male’s kitchen with absolute ease as if he had been living there his whole life. He drains the pasta from the steaming water it was boiled in before cooling it off with fresh water. Once the pasta is prepared he divides it into two separate servings before plating it and completing it with the sauce he had cooked.

“What happened anyway?” Sehun places the cooked pasta on the kitchen counter before occupying the stool opposite Luhan. “You look as if the gods had failed you.”

“The whole blind date thing was a bad idea.” Luhan deadpans with a helpless stare, “I went to every meeting my mom prepared on my free time or when I got out early from work but so far everything was just a disaster.”

“Please elaborate.”

“I don’t even know where to start. I, uh, let me just give this as an example.” The doe eyed male releases another sigh, “I’m looking for my future spouse right? Well I don’t know how in the world it happened but I ended up having a blind date with a man 20 years older than me! For goodness’ sake I’m looking for a partner not a sugar daddy.”

“That,” Sehun presses his lips together, trying to stifle his laughter, “that actually is too much. Maybe ten years older than you would work?”

The murderous glare Luhan sends his way does not go unnoticed by Sehun and the younger has to physically stop himself from bursting into a fit of laughter from the offended look on his best friend’s face.

Having known each other since they were children must really have some wonders because the six years they have spent far away from each other seemed as if it was merely a day. And fortunately for that reason it was not difficult for Luhan and Sehun to ease back into their old ways and adjust to each other.

Silently assessing the situation in his head Sehun tries to think of a solution for his best friend’s current dilemma while they quietly eat their food. It takes a while but when he comes up with an idea he first gauges Luhan’s expression lest the latter react violently.

“You’re already thirty am I right?” Sehun asks his best friend doing his best to not come off as suspicious. And yet the moment Luhan raises his eyebrow at him in response Sehun already knows that the former has figured out how he’s got a plan in his head.

“If that’s going to get me in trouble don’t even think of thinking about it.”

Sehun rolls his eyes at Luhan, “Hear me out okay.” The younger male takes a deep breath as if he was preparing to say a life altering statement – well it actually was. “What if in order to get auntie off your back you could marry me instead?”

Complete, absolute and pin-drop silence covers the place before Luhan responds.

“Excuse me, did I hear that right? Me marrying you?” Luhan guffaws, his mouth opening so widely it looks like his jaw was about to get unhinged. Flustered by his best friend’s response Sehun gets red in the face before defensively fighting for his idea.

“I promise you didn’t I? That if you reach thirty and you’re still single I’ll ask for your hand and marry you. And well you’re thirty and single and I’m single too so what’s stopping us both in fulfilling that promise, obviously there’s none.” Sehun reasons out gaining confidence before a smirk forms on his lips, “Besides as far as I could remember you agreed with the promise too so what now?”

“What?”

“What, what?”

“Let me get this right,” Luhan says, his eyes almost bulging out of its sockets in shock, “You’re asking me to marry you just because of a promise we had when we were kids?”

“Well a real man doesn’t go back on his words does he?”

“But we were just children back then! We don’t even know what we were doing.”

“Why are you panicking,” Sehun shakes his head in amusement, “I’m just suggesting an option Lu. It’s not like I’m going to pull you out of here and force you to marry me.”

Luhan stares at Sehun in distress, completely forgetting his food and actually feeling torn now that his best friend was offering him a way out. He weighs the pros and cons in his head if ever they were to proceed with Sehun’s suggestion but all he could think of is that between the both of them he would be the only one benefitting from the wedding –and never would he be selfish enough to do that.

Meanwhile Sehun continues to rest his chin on his hand nonchalantly, “You’re doing that again. That favorite hobby of yours, stop over-thinking Han. This solves your problem doesn’t it? If yes then let’s go for it.”

“Sehun I don’t know. I mean, I’m looking for a solution not another thing to add on my growing list of problems.”

“And I’m offering you a solution. Don’t you see? I am probably your best option right now.” Sehun determinedly responds as he forks another serving of pasta into his mouth. However Luhan remains unconvinced knowing full well that if they were to push through he would be stealing a life filled with greater possibilities from Sehun.

“You can’t just sacrifice something as big as your life just to help me Sehun. There’s literally so much more ahead of you. So don’t even think of tying yourself down to an old, boring man like me.”

“I work as a top producer at my dream company. I’ve got a good salary. I’ve been to places outside the country. I’ve met and dated people Luhan. I might be 26 but I’ve experienced a lot about life so don’t think of this as me being impulseive.”

“But.”

Sehun sighs letting go of his fork before reaching across the kitchen counter for Luhan’s hand, “Look at me Luhan. Do I, even just for a second, look like an easy man to you?”

“No?”

“Then that’s basically just the answer you need. I’m asking to marry you not because I’m being forced or that I pity you.” Sehun focuses his gaze on Luhan hoping that the emotions in his eyes would help in getting his message across to his best friend, “I’m asking for your hand simply because I want to. I know we’re not in love in a romantic way and that we’re not even in a relationship but spending the rest of my life with you sounds promising enough.”

“Promising enough,” Luhan grumbles, “Am I business deal to you?”

Sehun slaps a hand against his forehead at the absurdity of the situation, “Stop trying to turn this into another topic Han. And by promising enough, I mean that the thought of a married life with you doesn’t sound much like an ordeal.”

“Am I supposed to be flattered by that?”

“You know what since you insist on being a child let me put this into simple words for you. I, Oh Sehun, is honoring our pact before. So what do you say, will you marry me?”

“Don’t joke about this.”

Sehun remains unfazed, eyes still directly looking at Luhan, “I’m not joking.”

“Are you sure with this?” by now Luhan looks positively green and ready to puke.

“A hundred percent sure.”

“You’re not asking this on a whim right? Or li-”

“No Luhan.” Sehun cuts him off, “will you marry me?”

If there was anyone who was keeping record of all the proposals made in this world Luhan thinks that Sehun’s proposal to him on that day would be recorded as one of the most obnoxious and unorthodox proposal in the history of all existing proposals.

But as Luhan stares at his best friend with new found affection, the sincerity in Sehun’s eyes which speaks volumes of his intent and his unwavering gaze pulls Luhan even more.

And with a shaky voice and cold, cold hands Luhan accepts Sehun’s proposal with a soft yes.

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

“Do you think they’ll notice anything wrong?” Luhan nibbles on his bottom lips worriedly as they reach the door step of his old home. Unable to stay still, Luhan takes a few steps back to gather his thoughts together but Sehun simply calms him down by pulling him to his side and intertwining their hands together.

“You absolutely look like you’re going to shit your pants anytime soon.”

“How can you have the guts to joke at a time like this?” Luhan snaps trying to pull his hand away from Sehun’s tight grip but spectacularly failing, “I feel like we’re digging a grave we can never get out of, this is a death sentence Sehun.”

“Do you wanna go back now?”

“I don’t know, I-”

Bemused by Luhan’s uneasiness Sehun reaches out with his other hand, grabs the other by his shoulders and turns the doe eyed male towards him. Once he is sure he has all of Luhan’s attention Sehun uses his free hand to fix his best friend’s scarf before speaking to him. “What’s making you so scared? We’re not going to do anything illegal or wrong Lu.”

“Well the fact that we’re actually engaged now. Fuck Sehun are you sure we’re doing the right thing?”

“Are you not comfortable with this? You know you could always tell me everything right? If you don’t want to go through with this then let’s get you home and we could always find another solution.” says Sehun his thumb comfortingly circling the back of Luhan’s hand, “We’re not doing this without your full consent.”

When Luhan shifts his gaze away from Sehun to contemplate, the orange glow from the front porch highlights the struggle that the older male faces. Even with the night’s darkness the dilemma Luhan was facing could not be hidden especially when his eyes always showed far too much. Not when he often wore his heart on his sleeves.

Sensing the hard time Luhan was having Sehun squeezes his best friend’s as a means of support before listening to what the other finally has to say. “I can’t be the only one making the final decision Sehun. You have a say in how this relationship is going to be as well.”

“Honestly, I just couldn’t stomach the thought that you’re willing to go this far for me. I just don’t want to jeopardize your chances when it comes to marrying the right person or falling in love.”

“Who’s to say we can’t have a happy marriage? Seriously Han you need to give yourself more credit. You’re an amazing person and marrying you would probably be one of the best decisions I could ever make.”

“You’re only saying that because I’m your best friend.”

Sehun shakes his head in amusement, “Don’t be an idiot, I won’t say something I don’t mean. We’re both adults already Han and I know how big of a decision it is to be marrying someone. It’s not like we could have test runs with this or trial and error.”

“But if there is anyone else in this world I’d agree to marry in a heartbeat it’d be you. That’s how assured I am with you.”

Luhan eyes him skeptically, “What if we make a compromise?”

“Compromise?”

“Yes, like a deal of sorts.”

“Go ahead. What is it?”

“Well we’re getting married aren’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Then if it ever happens, that one of us falls in love with someone else let’s promise to tell each other. I-is that alright with you?”

Sehun smiles warmly at Luhan, “I’m perfectly fine with that, how about you?”

“Of course I’m okay with that!” the doe eyed male tightly grips Sehun’s hand, “but you have to tell me if it happens. If you fall in love we’ll get a divorce.”

“Why are you talking about divorce when we just got engaged?” Sehun moves a step forward but Luhan urgently pulls him back with a serious expression.

“Sehun I don’t want you to waste your life away. So promise me, pinky swear, if you find someone you love tell me and I’ll set you free.”

Sehun sees the sincerity in Luhan’s gaze and reaches out to entangle their pinkies together, “You have yourself a promise. And you do the same, okay? Tell me if you find someone and I’ll let you go.”

The taller male fondly smiles and before Luhan could react Sehun has already pulled him towards the door and knocked. Luhan gives his best friend a panicked look as he waits with bated breath for the door to open but Sehun remains astonishingly calm.

After scheduling a dinner with his parents a week ago, Luhan was already continuously on edge imagining all sorts of disastrous outcomes once he announces to his parents that he had accepted his childhood friend’s marriage proposal ( _except of course it isn’t really a proposal, more like a pact_ ). He really was not sure how he was going to break it to them that he already has not only a boyfriend but an actual living unimagined fiancé.

Luhan starts listing down in his head all the possible reasons why this engagement was a terrible idea but when the door opens and they only receive the warmest of hugs and greetings, the doe eyed male slowly believes that they could actually pull this off. Dinner becomes a wonderful event considering the light atmosphere that takes over their meeting. However once the desert is served, Song qian with her ageless grace and wisdom goes back to her seat to finally asked Luhan about his announcement.

With the attention directed towards him, the nerves in Luhan’s body feels like it has been set on fire with the way his mother was staring at him expectantly. This is it – this is the accumulation of the six years he spent dodging his parents’ questions about who he was currently in a relationship with or if he ever was going to marry. He swallows the last cut of his meat with difficulty, keeping his posture impeccable and stiff lest he breakdown in front of his mother and father due to the pressure of their gaze.

“When you called you said you had an announcement Luhan,” his mother says kindly, encouraging, “What is it sweetheart?”

Luhan gulps, the trembling of his fingers calming down only after Sehun holds his hand. “Ah I-ii’m getting married.” He stutters but as soon as the words come out of his mouth a huge relieved smile takes over his parents’ faces.

His mother’s eyes are glowing with happiness, “Really? Who is it then? Who’s the lucky bride or groom?”

“Uh Sehun?”

“Sehun?” His mother asks equally confused and surprised, “Is this why you’re here today son?”

“Yes auntie.” Sehun grins bashfully, equally charming and humble as he holds Luhan’s hand tighter, “I’m glad to say I’ll be marrying your wonderful son.”

“But how?” Luhan’s father interjects with furrowed brows and a suspicious look. “We know you’ve been the best of friends for a long time but we’ve never heard about the both of you dating.”

Sehun calmly responds turning to look at Luhan softly and affectionately, “It’s a bit hard to explain uncle. But I’m pretty sure the six years we were apart helped me realize a lot of things about our relationship. And after all those years I’m sure I want nothing more, than to for Luhan to be with me for life.”

“How did this even happen though?” Song qian speaks still feeling a bit loss.

“Auntie, for the past few years we’ve always kept in touch,” Sehun answers as he looks at Luhan’s mother with respect. “I never broke contact with Luhan so it was easy for us to communicate with each other despite the distance. I can’t pinpoint exactly when or how but I’ve known Luhan my whole life auntie. And that’s more than enough to help me decide about this.” Sehun says, convincingly smitten with his best friend.

“It might have been a bit long but I know now that I really can’t afford to lose him. So here I am asking for your son’s hand in marriage and for your blessings.”

“Are you sure you could support him and make him happy for the rest of his life?” Luhan’s father puts on a serious façade but the fondness he has for both males and the happiness he feels for them is undeniable when his eyes turn soft as he looks at them.

Sehun gazes at Luhan for a short moment the adoration and dedication spilling out of his eyes like honey, “I’ve known him my entire life uncle. And please trust me when I say that from the moment we first met there is nothing else I wished but for him to be happy. So now that I have him by my side I’ll make sure his every waking day is filled with a smile.”

“Where’s his ring though?”

“Ring?” Luhan echoes his father’s question before considerably paling and looking at Sehun in panic.

“It’s in his apartment uncle,” the younger of the two speaks with ease, “We all know Luhan could be a bit clumsy so he decided to keep the ring in its box so he won’t lose it.”

“Oh dear come here you two.” Song qian teary and elated opens her arms to gather both boys in a warm embrace completely diverting everyone’s attention. Hearing his mother’s cries of joys Luhan could not help but let out a few tears as well, his heart ultimately filled with unparalleled happiness after seeing how priceless his parents’ grins were.

And when both males get up from Song qian’s hug they look at each other with wide smiles, knowing that toughest deal of the night was finally over.

 

“How did you do that?” Luhan tilts his head to the side to look at Sehun as the car smoothly halts with the red light.

Confused, Sehun turns to him while unconsciously tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, “Do what?”

“Just,” the doe eyed male hesitates a bit, “I don’t know how you did it. But you acted so well in there earlier, you almost fooled me too.”

“What?” Sehun says dumbfounded as he starts driving once again. Silence reigns in the car for a few seconds and just when Luhan thought he would no longer receive a response it seems as if everything finally clicks in Sehun’s and the latter grins.

“I wasn’t acting you know.” Sehun explains while steering his car towards the direction of Luhan’s apartment, “What I did there was all me. I think when you do something you should do it as sincerely as possible so that people won’t doubt your intentions.”

“But you look like you adored me a little too much there.” The older of the two jokes nervously, remembering the way Sehun’s gaze had become heartwarmingly soft when the younger stared at him earlier.

“Well I do adore you and I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that.”

“But we’re not even in that type of relationship.”

Sehun lets a few minutes pass until they reach Luhan’s apartment complex before he parks his car and finally responds. “Han, my affection for you doesn’t have to be faked just because we’re not romantically involved with each other. I told you didn’t I? It’s not difficult to adore you and we’ve been best friends for years there’s barely anything I could fake when it comes to you.”

“Are you perhaps confessing?”

Sehun lets out a booming laughter at that, “You’re getting way over your head Han. I think you should get going and get some sleep now. It’s been a wonderful night.”

“Indeed, it has been. Thank you so much Sehun, for always being there for me.” Luhan beams at his best friend as he waves good bye and exits the taller male’s car. Once he sees that Luhan has safely entered his building Sehun finally revs up his engine driving towards his own home, happy thoughts keeping him company during his drive.

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

As the sound of the bass clears from the speaker Luhan ends up giving Sehun a standing ovation, the corners of his lips stretched into a proud smile. Currently holed up in the small studio in Sehun’s apartment both males had spent the rest of their afternoon listening to the latter’s newest compositions. Since it was Luhan’s day off he had decided to crash into Sehun’s home to discuss how they were going to handle their wedding and announce it to everyone else.

However as soon as Sehun had open his door and began to talk Luhan’s ears off the latter also already slowly started to forget his purpose for visiting his best friend now turned fiancé. They spent their lunch eating the meal Luhan had prepared while still continuously catching up on the many things they have yet to tell each other during the six years that they were apart. And once they finally had their fill of good food they decided to move into Sehun’s studio, thus an afternoon spent listening to demos and new songs.

“You’ve really come a long way huh,” Luhan comments as he plops himself back on the black velvet couch and crosses his legs together in a squat while holding a small polka-dotted pillow to his chest. Sehun turns to him then finally relaxing on his swivel chair with a contented smile.

“It’s been a long journey but I still think I could do better. I honestly want to do so much more.”

“You’re doing absolutely great now,” the doe eyed male compliments with a reassuring gaze, “anymore than that and you’re bound to be a god.”

“Maybe I do want to be a god. Imagine that!” says Sehun, placing his hand under his chin as if he really was contemplating about it.

Luhan shakes his head at his best friend’s antics, terribly failing to stop the laughter that bubbles out of his mouth as he throws his pillow at Sehun. “I take that back. You’ll never reach the level of a god with a single brain cell.”

“You hurt my feelings Han. One second you’re complimenting me and not even a second after you’re already taking it back.” Sehun dramatically presses his hand against his chest acting as if he was on the verge of crying. “I can’t imagine the suffering I have to go through once we get married.”

After hearing the younger male’s last words Luhan finally remembers the purpose of his visit. He sits up straight with a gasp, mentally chastising his self before responding to Sehun’s perplexed stare with a groan. “I was supposed to talk to you about our marriage but it slipped off my mind.”

Sehun turns serious at this, “Why? What is it about our marriage that you want to talk about?”

“I mean we’re basically engaged at this point right? Then how do we tell it to your parents, our other friends and what about the wedding? Maybe we could just get married at the west and have an attorney officiate our wedding so we could get it over with.”

“Aren’t your parents anticipating our wedding preparations and the event itself?” the corners of Sehun’s lips tilt upward in amusement, “Why are you trying to rush this Han? Shouldn’t you be thinking about the wedding thoroughly or how you’d want it to be? Also if you’re worrying about my parents I’ve already informed then about us we’ll just have to meet them on your free time.”

Luhan’s eyes grow comically wide after hearing Sehun’s statement, “are you serious!? Weren’t your parents shocked or mad? Oh Sehun you should’ve given me a heads up!”

“Shock, yes. But mad? Obviously no, my parents love you to bits Han they honestly are ecstatic to hear that you’re my fiancé. Mom really can’t wait to see you again as well.”

Torn between being stressed or relieved, Luhan leans back on the couch so that he could focus his mind and just worry about their upcoming wedding first.

Noticing this and already tuned to his best friend’s habit of over-thinking Sehun snaps his fingers to distract Luhan from the outpour of thoughts that’s about to take over the smaller male’s mind. “A penny for your thoughts? You know I’m here to listen right?”

“Sorry it’s just that I’m new to all of this and I really don’t know how I’m supposed to deal with it.” Luhan’s shoulders slump forward from tiredness, “There’s just so much happening like I can’t even remember the last time I got into a serious relationship. It was all just simple flings after Yifan and suddenly I’m now getting married.”

“Do you want to back out of this?”

“What? No!” Luhan responds almost defensively, “I mean no. I’m okay. But I can’t help but feel guilty or worried about you...”

The smaller male’s sentence is left hanging, open for interpretation even. But the obvious signs of dilemma on Luhan’s face is enough for Sehun to understand that the only emotions the former wanted convey was that he felt apologetic and conflicted about their current predicament.

And knowing quite well that his tendency to over-think was a battle Luhan needed to overcome by himself, Sehun just spoke hoping his words would somehow give Luhan even just a bit of the assurance he was looking for.

“It’s not like I ever got married before either Han. Admittedly I’m probably as scared as you about this. But I know you well and I’d bet my life that you’d never do anything that would make me regret marrying you. Besides that, do you find it really awful that I’m going to be your husband?” Sehun jokes to ease the tense atmosphere.

The joke simply lies over Luhan’s head though, “That’s not what I meant Sehun. I’m not gonna lie, you’re honestly a total catch. But we’re best friends first before we became each other’s fiancé so I’m not really sure if this marriage thing is going to work for us because we’re not even in love.”

Sensing Luhan’s growing distress Sehun gets up from his seat easily reaching the doe eyed male within three short strides. He crouches in front of him, immediately fixing his position until he is looking at Luhan properly in the eyes while holding both of the latter’s hands into his own.

“Listen Han I don’t know why I did what I did before but my younger self must have trusted you so much to offer a marriage pact to you.” Sehun squeezes Luhan’s hand with a hopeful smile. “And now we’re actually here. Yeah we’re a bit clueless but we’re together and we’ll work this out.”

“But there’s so much to think about. The wedding, if we’re going to live with each other, if this is going to work. There’s just so much.”

“And you have me.” Sehun reassures him, “you’re not getting married to yourself right? We’re doing this together. So you have to trust that we can. If you’re worried about the wedding you can leave it all to me.”

“Then how about our living arrangements? Would it be alright with you if we live together?”

“Do you want to?”

“I think we have to,” Luhan says, breathing deeply as if he’s only just accepted the reality of things. “But it still depends on you as well. If you want, you can move in with me. You’ve seen my apartment, it’s new and we can redecorate it if you plan to stay with me.”

Timid and unsure, Luhan looks down at Sehun with a hint of a smile on his face.

“I can’t let go of my studio though.”

“We can remodel the guest room into your own studio.” The doe eyed male pulls Sehun so that the taller male was now sitting on the other side of the couch with him. “But we’ll have to sleep in one room if that happens.”

“Sounds alright with me,” Sehun gauges Luhan’s expression and it seems like the older male had begun to calm down, “it’ll be just like when we were roommates. Except now, we’re only sharing one room.”

Luhan shrugs, “it’ll be like old times then.”

“Yeah old times.” Sehun grins relieved that Luhan was now slowly letting go of his worries, “Also, what do you think about a garden wedding?”

“A garden wedding?” Luhan curiously responds, “We’re in the middle of winter so how?”

“Trust me.” The younger squeezes Luhan’s hand tightly, “We might just be able to pull it off.”

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

“You’re getting married!?”

“Yes Chanyeol. Why don’t you go ahead and continue broadcasting it to every other people here?”

“You can’t blame me for that!” Chanyeol whines, trying to tone down his voice compared to the booming sound it made earlier, “This is so sudden. You’ve been here in Korea for a month at most and you’re telling me out of nowhere that you’re getting married!? Who else knows about this?”

“Well you’re the first friend I’m announcing this to.”

When Luhan says those words, he also begins mentally preparing himself for whatever Chanyeol’s response was about to be. He knows he should be calm. After all, Luhan has already practiced this with Sehun repeatedly during the weekend.

He remembers acting out a bunch of scenarios that would most likely happen once they tell their two closest friends about their upcoming wedding. But now that he was seated across Chanyeol, Luhan realizes his mistake and just how foolish it is of him to believe he was going to be ready for this moment.

“What?” wide curious eyes stare back at Luhan, “How about Sehun?”

Luhan is unable to control the way his skin flushes pink from nervousness, “Uh about that I think Sehun is telling Baekhyun the same thing right now.”

“Telling Baekhyun the same thing right now?” the giant’s puzzled expression makes Luhan feel even more guilty so he does his best to break the announcement gently to his friend, “Why is Sehun the one telling Baekhyun about your marriage?”

“Maybe because he’s my fiancé?”

“Huh?”

“Sehun’s my fiancé Chanyeol.”

Complete, utter silence from his friend.

Before Chanyeol reels back on his seat, expression shifting from confusion to disbelief in just a matter of seconds. “You’re definitely messing with me. You and Sehun engaged? Ha!”

“I know it might be a bit too much to take but I’m definitely not messing with you.”

“You’re not a good liar Han.”

“I’m not lying!”

“Tell that to my face again.”

Luhan relents with a loud sigh, “Chanyeol, Sehun and I are getting married.”

The words echo in Chanyeol’s head as soon as Luhan finishes saying it. Slowly, the giant male tries to regulate his breathing before going on a tirade.

“You’re really getting married!? How? Did that kid place a potion in your drink or is he blackmailing you?”

“Sehun didn’t do anything, it was uhm, for lack of better term a mutual decision.”

“But this, this is too big of a decision to make in the snap of a finger!”

“We did talk about it though,” the doe eyed male does his best to clear their side. “it was a long conversation between two mature adults and well we simply decided to go with it.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Two mature adults my ass! Just how do you managed to get engaged out of the blue Luhan!?”

“It just happened Yeol and besides we’re not being forced to marry each other so please. Calm. Down.” Luhan enunciates the last three words like an order but in the guise of a plead.

“How do YOU EXPECT M-” Chanyeol’s voice goes a tone higher before he is able to control it, “How do you expect me to calm down when you’re suddenly getting married out of the blue? Are you alright? Do you have a terminal illness you’re not telling me about?”

“Why would I get married if I had a terminal illness?” Luhan finally laughs, breaking the seriousness of their conversation. He chuckles loudly, still entertained by the ridiculousness of Chanyeol’s statement, “I’m seriously alright Chanyeol. And I’m deeply moved by how concerned you are but there’s nothing you have to worry about. The marriage has been consented by Sehun and I.”

“You should’ve ordered liquor and not coffee if you were going to shock me like this.” the giant male places a hand on his chest to further show how surprised he was, “Sehun and you are traitors, traitors I say! I should’ve known something was really going on between the both of you since the three of us became roommates.”

“We were absolutely not dating before but you could try and make a guess when.” Luhan teases his old roommate but Chanyeol simply responds by reaching out and flicking the forehead of the smaller male.

“What was that for!?” the smaller of the two rubs the quickly reddening surface of his forehead.

“For hiding something as important as this to me!” Chanyeol pouts, “I would’ve expected that you at least tell me how you and Sehun got to date each other. But this, this takes the whole damn cake because you’re not only dating you’re about to get married!”

“Are you that angry?”

“Not angry, just shocked.” The taller of two relents, gaze turning rather soft and fond despite the lingering concern as he looks at Luhan. “However I’m absolutely ecstatic for the both of you as well. You’ve come a long way Han and I wish nothing more but happiness for you and Sehun, as your favorite roommate you have my blessing and support.”

Touched by his close friend’s words Luhan gives Chanyeol a grateful smile. “You think you could come to our wedding then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

The three weeks that went by would have been uneventful if not for the fact that Luhan and Sehun spent it preparing for their wedding. Announcing it to their closest friends and relatives had already been stressful enough but nothing could still compare to how tiring it is to arrange a wedding. After finding a full service venue just right at the outskirts of Seoul, Luhan and Sehun found no reason to delay their marriage any longer and started working on it even with their hectic schedules.

Fortunately, both Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been there to help them. Therefore it became much quicker for them to fix the details of the event specially since the wedding was just a small gathering for the people closest to them. And despite the short time frame they had for the preparations, the best friends turned fiancés were ultimately satisfied with the results of their hard work when they finally saw it on their wedding day.

Still in disbelief Luhan waits with bated breath in front of the glass based structure, the reality of their marriage begins to sink in slowly. Nervously shifting his weight from one foot to the other the doe eyed male intently listens to every highs and lows of the instrumental music flowing out of the venue until both glass doors finally open for his turn. Exhaling heavily, Luhan begins to walk from the entrance and towards the end of the aisle where Sehun, who is wearing an all white ensemble just like him, is already waiting with an encouraging smile.

When Sehun confidently said they would be able to pull off a garden wedding in the middle of winter Luhan did not think they would be capable of pulling it off this well. Compared to the blanket of white that had covered the streets outside, the glass enclosed botanical garden which is filled with a splash of colors from the different plants it houses, seems to take them into spring. 

White rustic chairs had been neatly arranged in rows at both sides of the garden to make way for a wide aisle in the middle. The aisle leading to where Sehun stood was also beautifully decorated. There were multiple colored petals scattered and covering the floor while wooden stands wrapped in flower vines and accentuated with baby’s breathe on top were placed opposite each other.   

Moreover since the skies had gone dark due to the cold weather, the light fixtures mostly hanging from the ceiling have been turned. Easy on the eyes and adding to the ambiance of the place, these fixtures are light bulbs encased in glass orbs therefore basking the garden in warm yellow light.

Then near the walls are the various flora and greenery that has been grown inside the glass encased structure adding to the unique charm of the place. Lastly, the makeshift altar were they would be saying their vows has a tall small sized circular wooden table in the center where there rings are placed for them to later take.

Luhan takes this all in, and as he nears the end of his walk he feels cold sweat begin to pool at the base of his neck and on his palms. A swift moment of hesitation and panic ensues causing the doe eyed male to almost stop walking in time with the musicians finishing their song. However the assurance in his fiancé’s eyes as he was about to halt in his steps pushes the doe eyed male to continue moving forward.

When he reaches his final step Sehun immediately walks towards him, gently leading Luhan’s free hand to be placed on his arm so that they could move towards the altar. With Luhan being an arm’s reach, Sehun could easily feel how uneasy and overwhelmed his best friend seems.

Constantly checking on his groom, Sehun keeps his eye on Luhan. And the latter, feeling his throat parched due to nervousness tilts his head just in time to see Sehun staring at him before he ends up pinching Luhan’s cheeks much to the latter’s surprise.

“You’re about to combust anytime aren’t you? You’re so red in the face.”

“I’m not!” Disgruntled, Luhan can’t help but feel conscious as he tries to fan his face with the small bouquet in his hand.

The doe eyed male’s actions ends up encouraging Sehun more and Luhan immediately knows that his husband-to-be was having the time of his life when he begins cooing at him. And as much as the latter would like to kick Sehun’s shin right at that moment, he knows their parents and the guest would be least appreciative of his brutal gesture. So Luhan helplessly settles with simply glaring at Sehun which earns him another chuckle in return.

“I just wanted you to loosen up. We wouldn’t want you vomiting here now would we?”

“You’re disgusting. You know I could still leave and have you marry yourself instead, right?”

“Marrying myself hmm,” Sehun seems to ponder for a few seconds, “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Luhan stares at Sehun, dumbfounded, “Are you for real?”

Contrary to his teasing words, Sehun makes a move to adjust their position so that he was now hugging Luhan. Surprised by the abruptness and the other’s unexpected action Luhan ends up speechless, watching Sehun with wide eyes as he rests his chin against the Luhan’s head.

“I was just messing with you.” Sehun tells him softly before pulling away a little so that he was now staring at Luhan’s eyes directly.

“Seriously though, should we push through with the wedding or not?”

“Iii’m, I don’t know Hun.” for the nth time since he came back to Seoul, Luhan finds himself out of words in front of Sehun.

“You don’t know what?” Sehun prods patiently, sincere expression encouraging Luhan to say whatever it is he wants.

“It’s just that, are you sure about this? Like really, really sure?”

“As always a hundred and one percent sure, I promised didn’t I?”

“We’re doing the right thing aren’t we Sehun?”

“We’re going to do what you believe is right for you. So are we moving or do we stop?”

Luhan lets out a deep exhale before a shaky smile unfurls from the corners of his lips, “Well then let’s start this wedding shall we?”

“Let’s do this.” Sehun affirms, supporting Luhan’s decision by tightening his embrace around the smaller male’s figure. And with one last shy smile Luhan pulls away from the hug to tug Sehun towards the makeshift altar, working all his guts up so he could bravely face the next chapter of their lives.


	4. ACT 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Sehun and Luhan trying to get a hang of things. A bit of a short chapter, but I hope you guys will like it. <3 Drop me your thoughts at the comment box below or at my twitter @lumierehun. ^^

**CHAPTER III:**

 

“Just what is in this?” Luhan heaves out a huge breathe as he carefully puts down the medium sized box on the floor of the living room of their now shared apartment. It’s been a week since their wedding and Sehun had begun to move his stuff into Luhan’s house so that they could finally ease into the married life and avoid any possible suspicions from their parents about their out of the blue romantic relationship.

Sehun who is busy rummaging through another box on the floor tilts his head to look up the older male who is currently hovering over him, trying to catch his breath. “That box uhm,” he scans the package placed beside him and grins, “well that’s my collection of cassette tapes, cds, and vinyl records which probably explains why you got tired carrying it.”

“Thanks for your input genius.” Luhan responds with an eye roll, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “Where are you planning to place your collection anyway? Maybe I could make room for it in one of the shelves in my office.”

“Don’t worry Luhan we’re remodeling the guest room right? I’ll place it in my soon to be studio but for now let’s keep those babies inside the box first.”

“Alright,” Luhan tiredly slumps on the couch behind Sehun letting out a relieved groan, “no more boxes to lift right?”

“You only carried two boxes why are you so tired?”

“Well excuse me if I’m not as fit as you.”

“I wasn’t implying that,” Sehun grins wide his the canines on his bottom teeth visible as he playfully pulls on Luhan’s ankles so that the smaller male was closer. “What I meant was that you’re growing old.”

“What, you little!” Luhan tries to retaliate by kicking Sehun however the younger of the two still has both of his hands wrapped tightly around the doe eyed male’s ankles making it harder for Luhan to move. “I’m not old!”

“Alright you little baby. Stop struggling or I’m going to pin you down on that couch and tickle you to death.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Luhan sasses still squirming relentlessly even when Sehun’s grip on his ankles is tight.

The doe eyed male sends his husband a smug grin but what he did not expect was for the taller male to take his taunting seriously. And just like how Sehun had warned him, Luhan quickly finds himself stuck due to the younger’s long legs encasing his lower body while his arms are pinned to the couch due to Sehun’s grip.

It is now Sehun’s turn to look at Luhan with a confident smirk on his face, “any last words Luhan?”

“Ugh let me go!” Luhan pouts doing his best to trash around and escape from his imminent doom.

Sehun tsks, “No can do, bad boys deserve to be punished.” The younger says before attacking Luhan with endless tickles. Remembering the doe eyed male’s weak spots Sehun uses his position to his advantage and continuously pokes Luhan’s waist and the area under his armpits.

Squeals and unrestrained laughter fills the room while Luhan strongly squirms against Sehun who had settled himself on top of the former to keep him lock to the couch. Mercilessly the younger of the two continues to attack his husband with tickles and Luhan starts moving so much that he ends up kneeing Sehun on his thighs causing the latter to fall on the floor and pull Luhan with him.

“Fuck,” Sehun’s deep voice echoes against Luhan’s ears when their bodies slam on the wooden floor with a resounding thud. Compared to their earlier position it was now Luhan who was lying on top of Sehun causing the younger to take most of the impact when they fell.

“Oh god, are you okay?”

“Other than the fact that I feel like my back just broke I’m fine, terrific even.” Sehun groans trying to sit up with Luhan’s weight still on top of him. “Jesus, you’re light as a feather Han what are you even eating?”

“Bread?” Luhan’s voice squeaks a bit as he realizes just how close his and Sehun’s proximity had become. Despite the countless times they’ve hugged and held hands since Luhan came back, the intimacy of the moment they were currently in still felt a bit too much considering the fact that the the doe eyed male was seated on top of Sehun’s lap while the latter just stared at him.

Not even the cheek kiss Sehun gave Luhan after saying their vows on their wedding could compare to the scenario they were in now. The cheek kiss felt more like a show, something they had to do to prove to everyone nothing about their sudden marriage was fabricated or a lie.

But this, now, this was different. It was just the two of them now and Luhan was not sure how he was supposed to react specially because he could still feel Sehun’s warm hand against his back and he was, as best as he could, trying not to make it weird or burst into a furious shade of red.

On the other hand Sehun who is confused by Luhan suddenly zoning out proceeds to wave his hand in front of the other, “Earth to Luhan?”

“Uh yeah, bread! Let’s eat bread!” Luhan exclaims out of nowhere quickly scrambling away from his husband and thus earning him a funny look from Sehun.

“You okay there buddy?”

“Yeah! Never been better! Let me just get a cold compress for your back so we could eat some bread after.”

“Uhuh alright, whatever you say.” Sehun lets the weird behavior of his husband go before leaning on the couch with an amused smile as he watches Luhan scamper away.

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

When Sehun arrives home on a Friday the first thing that registers in his head as he takes off his shoes is the sound of the television playing. The next thought that comes to mind is how Luhan must be home already and the younger could not help but feel a bit surprised and excited considering how they have not seen each other for the past few days given their hectic schedules.

After Luhan had started taking night shifts in the hospital, Sehun was also assigned to work on a new album making it harder for them to bump into each other despite living under one roof. Actually if one was to think about it, their current situation certainly made for a good parallelism to their college days when they barely saw each other because of Luhan’s internship except this time they were no longer just roommates but a married couple.

“Married huh,” Sehun marvels at the thought of how far he and Luhan had come, quietly musing to himself as he toes off his shoes before heading straight towards the living room where he expected Luhan to be.

But even with the television on there was not a single trace of Luhan in their living room so Sehun immediately walks towards the second most plausible option which is their bedroom. He opens the door carefully just in case Luhan had fallen asleep only to find out that the doe eyed male was still nowhere to be found which leaves him the guest room and the bathroom as the two last options.

Without second thoughts Sehun opts for the guest room immediately, afraid that he might intrude on Luhan’s privacy if he happens to walk in on him while the latter is in the bathroom.

“Lu where are you?” the tall well built male asks loudly as he twists the doorknob to the guest room to find his husband. Finally successful, Sehun is surprised to see Luhan in the room, face absolutely serious and focused while sorting through the younger’s collection of vinyl records, tapes, and albums.

Totally dedicated to his current activity and unable to notice his other half yet, Luhan continues to arrange Sehun’s collection, gently and carefully placing every record inside the shelf they ordered for the guest room which had now been converted into Sehun’s mini studio.

Sehun thinks back to a week ago, remembering quite clearly how last time when he saw the room and placed his stuff in it the room was barely fixed or renovated. But now that some days had pass, the younger marvels at how the room was starting to look like the studio he once had in his old apartment.

From a simple guest room, the space was now desifned with soundproof walls – which is probably the reason why Luhan had not heard his arrival, a few shelves, and wide desks to hold his belongings and equipment.

“Oh god!” Luhan shrieks when he turns around and finds Sehun lounging around the door with an observant expression.

Sehun walks in with a smug grin, finally closing the door after Luhan discovers him, “it’s great to know you see me as a god. I am absolutely flattered.”

“Shut up I was just surprised to see you, and there’s no way in hell I’d call you a god even if I was forced to.”

“So it was a slip of the tongue I see.” Sehun plops himself on the huge swivel chair in the studio, twisting it around so that he was facing his spouse.

Luhan throws a towel at his face as soon as he turns to him, “Yeah right. Keep on dreaming you big doofus. Why are you home anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be busy creating songs for that new album?”

“It hasn’t been ten minutes since I stepped foot inside this apartment and you already want me out.” Sehun tsks, pouting at Luhan as a way to guilt tripped the older, “You’re really out there to break my heart huh?”

“Ugh why do you always say the cringiest stuff,” Luhan covers his face in frustration at his husband’s cheekiness. Feeling much more exasperated when Sehun does nothing but laugh in return.

“You’re going to have to deal with me for a lifetime. Are you up for that or are you really giving up now Han?”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“Well we haven’t even fucked yet so how could yo-” Luhan amazingly covers the distance between them in a few short seconds and slaps a hand on Sehun’s mouth to prevent the taller male from saying anything else. The doe eyed male is beet red –maybe from anger or embarrassment (more likely both) with a murderous expression to match.

“You say another ridiculous word and I’ll cut off that tongue of yours.”

Sehun licks a stripe on Luhan’s hand and the latter quickly moves away in repulse, “Why are you so worked up Lu? We’re well-functioning male adults and I think we’re bound to consummate our marriage sooner or later?”

“Sehun please, don’t be ridiculous. Not even in my wildest dream did I think of ever having sex with you!” Luhan defensively rants, “Besides that I’ve known you since you we’re still peeing your pants and geez, why are we even talking about this in the first place??”

“Suit yourself Han,” Sehun shrugs with a playful smirk, “I’ll just inform you that you’re missing out on a lot of things.”

“Stooooppp,” Luhan groans about to burst a vein due to embarrassment, “why are you even doing this to me?”

Sehun finally relents with a boisterous laughter, “You get peeved so quickly, you make it so easy for me.”

“Just say you live to make me suffer.”

“Why would I make you suffer?” Sehun blinks innocently, “You’re my husband, I live to serve and make you happy.”

“Can you not!” Luhan shivers moving away from the younger and not failing to show the irked expression on his face which unsurprisingly elicits another round of laughter from his very amused husband.

“See! That’s what I’m saying you easily get so peeved it’s amazing.”

“What are you a five year old? Stop making fun of me.”

“Alright I rest my case.” Sehun’s laughter dies down as he watches Luhan squirm around and try to get a comfortable sitting position on the empty desk opposite him.

Compared to his usual jackets or hoodies, Luhan was currently wearing a plain black shirt and pants and is looking  a bit disheveled. Sehun chucks his husband’s current appearance to hours of fixing the guest room sans studio and probably going through some of his stuff to arrange it.  

With that in mind an appreciative smile slowly blooms on the taller male’s face, “So, you’ve been working on making this a studio huh?”

Luhan turns to him with a shrug once he’s settled himself on the desk, “What makes you think I was the one who fixed this? I could’ve have hired anyone you know.”

“Stop bluffing Luhan. We both know it’s you who worked on the majority of this room, your messy look already sells you out.”

“Shouldn’t you be thanking me then?”

“Do you want a kiss?” Sehun jokingly stands from his seat.

“Don’t you dare!”

Sehun backs off with a grin, “I won’t of course. Not unless I want to die by your hands.”

“You’re insufferable.” Luhan covers his face in exasperation at the other’s unconcealed mirth when it comes to his own suffering.

“Thank you though,” Sehun speaks out causing the doe eyed male to look at him again, “I know you’re definitely busy. Hell, you’re probably even busier than me doing great things like saving people’s lives and curing their diseases. So thank you Han, thanks for fixing my studio for me.”

Feeling his heart expand at the other’s gratitude Luhan could not help the way the edges of his lips curl upward, “ Stop putting me on a pedestal Sehun, I’m just doing my job as a doctor. Also I’ve barely finished anything so don’t say thank you yet, there’s still a lot to do.”

“Well this is more than just a little if those soundproof walls are anything to go by. You basically did the tough job for me, stop selling yourself short Han.”

“This is nothing compared to what you did for me you know. I owe you a lifetime of favors for marrying me.”

Once Luhan finishes his sentence, Sehun looks at him similarly to how a parent would if they are disappointed with their child. He tries to assess the situation, feeling a bit worried about what might have caused Luhan to think that way again. They are still at the early stages of their marriage and Sehun knows that just like him, Luhan is probably still testing the waters too and thinking hard about how he is going to make a marriage born out of a pact to work.

The only difference between them however was how Luhan tended to be too hard on himself sometimes to the point of working himself to the ground and over nothing. To Sehun, that behavior was already starting to become painfully obvious when Luhan unintentionally referred to their marriage as some kind of debt he had to pay back to his best friend.

And as someone who has known Luhan for a long time, it has also become easy for Sehun to read his actions. The way the doe eyed male was currently avoiding his gaze could only mean that Luhan must be feeling sorry that they have to talk about this again.

“Let’s not go there again.” Sehun shakes his head, “I married you because I wanted to and I’m happy to be able to do it nothing more, nothing less. You don’t owe me anything Han. Not now, not ever.”

Luhan’s features soften at that, “I know you’re not holding this against me or anything but honestly I’m still having a hard time wrapping my thoughts around this. We’re married, we’re together but we only see each other as best friends and that just really, really sound like a recipe for disaster.”

“The only recipe for disaster that’s about to exist is if you keep thinking we’re going to fail this marriage.” Sehun points out, “Han, give this relationship the benefit of a doubt will you? We’ll make this work one way or another.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“Because it is,” Sehun stands in complete ease, “It only gets complicated if we complicate it. So tell me, why are you still so hesitant about this?”

“Well…”

The taller male walks a bit closer to Luhan, “Well?”

Luhan hesitates, biting the tip of his tongue as he watches Sehun set his eyes on him. He tries to mince the words in his head, to clear out his thoughts and probably just shrug off the plethora of what ifs going through his mind. However, the unwavering intensity of Sehun’s gaze cracks through his defenses and with a tiny defeated voice Luhan begins to speak.

“Well, I’m afraid.” The doe eyed male sighs heavily, “I know you might think it’s ridiculous but it’s like a habit I can’t cure. Spending the majority of my life looking after others and making sure they’re able to live another day, it’s like I’ve learned to be cautious and calculate the things I do.”

“And I can’t stop it. Until now, I’m still trying to find a semblance of that cautiousness in my life after I’ve made one impulsive decision after another. And I know you don’t deserve these, not the doubts that I’m having. But I can’t help but be careful and try to assess everything because I’m afraid to mess up.”

Sehun sends him a sad look, “Messing up is a part of life though. We’re bound to experience bumps throughout this relationship.”

“I know that.” Luhan retaliates, trying his best to keep his emotions at bay. “But you can never tell when that’s going to happen or how bad we’re going to mess up. And I’m just afraid that one day I’ll mess up so bad that I’ll end up breaking the bond between us or  worst, hurt you.”

“Come here, will you?” Sehun widely opens his arms after listening to Luhan, his lips curling into a small encouraging smile. “Come here Han.”

“What is it?” Luhan asks even as he moves down from the desk and finds his way into his husband’s embrace.

Sehun settles his chin on top of Luhan’s head, “First of all I just want to say that even if you hurt me, I’ll always find my way back and forgive you. And you know what I’m afraid of the same things you’ve said, that I might hurt you or destroy our bond but I trust you and I trust you enough to believe you won’t do anything to hurt me.”

“Sehun,” Luhan says weakly against his chest as if giving up.

The younger of the two continues speaking, “and thank you for opening up like this to me. I don’t know how long you’ve been all those thoughts in your head but I appreciate that you’re telling this to me because I assure you you’re nowhere near messing up.”

“You’re doing an absolutely awesome job on being a husband and if a problem arises we’ll just have to figure it out together, right? This isn’t a one sided marriage. We’re a team just like we’ve always been. I’m here for you just as much as you’re there for me.”

“Right, we’re a team.” Luhan repeats to himself gently, comforted by Sehun’s assurance and his embrace before the latter ruffles his hair as he lets him go.

“Now since my studio is kinda fixed, how does listening to my song sound? I mean I currently need unbiased opinions so maybe you could lend me a hand and give me your reviews?”

When Sehun finally veers the topic of their discussion towards something else Luhan could not help but feel grateful. He knows it’s the younger male’s way of giving him the opportunity to take a breather and no longer over-think their conversation.

And despite the fact that Luhan has yet to feel totally secured about their current situation, he also keeps in mind to be more lenient with himself this time and just take everything with baby steps.

After all, if there is a person he’d blindly trust his life with it was going to be Sehun and as far as things we’re going his best friend is already with him in this journey.

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

**CIRCA 2020**

Autumn had come in contrasting hues of yellow and grey, dry leaves falling in heaps along the streets while occasional bouts of rain began to wash out the bright days with muddy skies. Fortunately Luhan’s shift in the hospital ended an hour earlier than the past few days so he quickly drives his way home avoiding the outpour that was certainly occurring if the accumulation and darkness of the clouds were anything to go by.

It takes a mere twenty-five minutes for his trip to end and it would have been lesser if not for the constant traffic that plagues the streets of Seoul especially during the late hours of the afternoon. Arriving at his building, Luhan does not waste any more time parking his car.

He quickly goes out of his vehicle, his head merely occupied with the thoughts of warm food and warmer company as he rushes towards the building’s elevator, silently fixing his scarf while he waits for the familiar ding of his ride before finally heading towards their apartment.

Once he steps foot inside their house, he is met immediately by the excited yelps of Vivi whose paws begin clawing against the bottom of his pants. They bought the bichon a few months after they started living together because of how Sehun continuously insisted for them to have a pet. Fortunately, their decision to have was not detrimental at all with Vivi bringing immense happiness to their lives.

He laughs at the energetic dog, crouching down to pet and kiss his head before taking the overly energetic animal into his arms and walking towards the living room. Surprisingly, it does not take him long to find his husband immediately locating Sehun as he reaches the end of the hallway and his gaze falls on Sehun’s tired figure.

As Luhan moves closer he finds that Sehun is slouched on the couch, eyes closed and music sheets discarded messily on his lap. The television in front of him is still turned on but the latter must have been asleep for quite some time now considering how his eyeglasses was barely hanging on and was perched uncomfortably on the tip of his nose.

Luhan clicks his tongue at the sight in front of him before gently letting Vivi go and making his way in front of Sehun so that he could carefully remove the younger’s glasses. “So much for having dinner together,” the doe eyed male murmurs to himself as he successfully removes Sehun’s glasses. However just as he tries to step away, and in true Luhan fashion, the smaller male’s right foot gets caught on Sehun’s stretched legs and he ends up face planting on the floor.

The ruckus created by Luhan’s fall effectively wakes Sehun up and the doe eyed male barely has a few seconds to gather himself before he is subjected to his husband’s confused gaze. He tries to laugh it off, grinning innocently as he dusts himself up but as soon as he stands a throbbing ache spreads from his foot which he belatedly realizes he has twisted. Luhan scrunches his face in pain and when the current situation finally clicks in Sehun’s sleep-riddled brain he immediately stands up to assist his clumsy spouse.

“Were you creeping on me?” Sehun asks while he leads Luhan to the couch to avoid further straining the latter’s injured foot.

“I wasn’t!” Luhan vehemently denies even when his face closes in a grimace as soon as Sehun begins probing his injured ankle. Despite the injury being fresh Luhan could already sense how swollen it was going to be considering the abruptness of his fall. He watches Sehun as the man carefully checks on his twisted foot and finds the concerned expression of his husband somewhat endearing.

“If you weren’t creeping on me then what were you doing?” the layer of concern in Sehun’s eyes is now mixed with a certain amount of mischievousness, a smirk slowly curling against the corners of his lips.

Luhan involuntarily flushes due to the other’s teasing. Knowing fully well that regardless of his efforts to prove himself innocent Sehun was already hell-bent on poking fun at him. Still, the doe eyed male’s personality would not let him sit back without trying to clear his name so he explains.

“I came home to you deeply asleep and with your glasses falling off your face. So being the kind person that I am I did what I had to do and took it off for you but then I trip on your long legs and now this.” Luhan irritably points towards his reddish ankle.

“Ah alright, not creeping on me then huh.” Sehun humors him with an expression that looks barely convince before proceeding to gently move Luhan’s feet off his lap, placing it on the coffee table instead. “Wait for me here, I’ll get you an ice pack to reduce the swelling.”

Sehun’s trip to the fridge barely takes a minute and when he comes back he also repositions Luhan’s injured ankle on his lap. Concentrated, the younger male carefully places the ice pack against Luhan’s ankle to decrease the swelling that was occurring. He presses it in a soft but firm manner patiently waiting until the smaller male released the tension in his leg and relaxed in Sehun’s hold.

“Thank you,” Sehun stares at his husband, the worry slipping off the creases of his brows as Luhan softly mutters those words. “I’ve been so used to living by myself these past years that it feels both odd and nice to have someone look after me now.”

“Well you’ll have to get used to me hovering around you now specially if you’re still this clumsy.” Sehun chuckles as Luhan pouts at him, “Seriously, you’ve been accident prone since we were kids. Just how were you able to survive all these years without breaking a bone or something?”

“It’s called character development Oh Sehun. And I can handle myself just fine thank you very much.”

Sehun shrugs, hand still firmly pressed against the ice pack on Luhan’s injury. “Your swollen ankle says otherwise but suit yourself.” He teases and Luhan simply groans in defeat at the childlike nature of his other half.

Sulking, Luhan seriously contemplates if he was better off tending to his injured ankle inside their room or being under Sehun’s mercy and quick-witted responses. The doe-eyed male comes to the conclusion that the first choice was a far better option however just as he tries to put his plan into action the taller male sees right through him and holds onto his leg.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sehun stares curiously at him but Luhan tries not to act flustered from the other’s searching gaze.

“To our room?”

“With that injured ankle?”

Luhan puffs his chest out, ready to retaliate, “Don’t make a big deal out of it. I’m a fully capable man, I am a doctor! I can handle myself.”

“Uhuh no.” Sehun doesn’t look the least bit impressed, “Doctor or not, you’re staying here until that ankle doesn’t look as red as a tomato.”

“You’re kidding me, I’ll be fine!”

“Yeah we’ll order take-out you say then we’ll eat it here, you say? What a great idea!” the younger of the two says, determinedly ignoring Luhan’s protest of going to their room and resting there by himself.

And with a final pointed look saying _don’t fight me on this_ , Sehun takes one of the pillows from the couch for Luhan to rest his foot on before he leaves to take his money from their room and order their food.

When Sehun returns, he is met with the sight of Luhan sulking to himself on the couch. He looks at the smaller male as Luhan proceeds to grumble before unconsciously pressing the ice pack on his ankle a bit too firmly. As expected the doe eyed male shrieks from the pain, a frown on marring his features and yet somehow the scene looks far too adorable therefore causing Sehun to sport an interested grin on his face.

So far married life had been kind to both of them. Despite not seeing each other for some years, the familiarity etched into them by their childhood memories and from growing up together definitely helped in putting them back on track. For years, Sehun wondered how married life was going to be for him. Although it was not a constant thought that plagued each of his waking day Sehun would sometimes find himself daydreaming about scenarios wherein he was married and lived a fulfilled life.

And seeing his current situation, Sehun thinks his daydreams could not be anymore closer to his real life. He’s happy, he’s contented, and even when he does not love Luhan in a romantic sort of way – not yet maybe, he feels grateful he got to marry someone he could see as a part of his future.

As soon as Luhan hears Sehun’s footsteps coming nearer, the older of the two gives his husband a scowl but Sehun’s triumphant smile does not waver as he shakes his wallet towards Luhan’s direction to imply that he already successfully ordered food for them.

At that Luhan has no choice but to let out a defeated sigh, his body slouching in the process and causing him to accidentally press on his ankle a little too hard again much to Sehun’s unwavering amusement.

“You’re no fair,” Luhan complains as Sehun goes back to his earlier position on the couch with his husband’s foot atop his lap.

Sehun shrugs his shoulders at the latter, looking proud of his self, “I just did what I have to do. Besides, I rarely get to treat you food so just think of this as me giving back.”

“Still…”

“Well I ordered honey combo chicken and jjajangmyeon if that makes you feel any better? Plus there’s also an ice cream delivery.”

With the mention of his favorite foods the delight in Luhan’s eyes instantly becomes noticeable making Sehun chuckle at him. Luhan’s injured ankle is easily forgotten as he begins gushing about the delivery, exclaiming how he could not wait for their food to come.

All the while, Sehun contentedly watches Luhan with a smile on his face. And somehow in the midst of the happy atmosphere they are in Sehun comes to wonder just when did he get so lucky.


	5. ACT 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Luhan maneuver life as a married couple, and as years pass by they get even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for weeks :< acads happened. But here's a fluffy hunhan chapter, a bit of a filler before things move quick again.

**CHAPTER IV**

 

“Dr. Lu?”

Currently going through his patients’ charts, Luhan’s focus is interrupted by the sudden knock on his door. Weekdays in the hospital usually meant more work and more patients so it is not surprising for him to be called more than twice or thrice in an hour to go and check on someone.

“Come in,” he says, taking off his glasses and waiting for the door to open. Timidly, one of the nurses from the emergency room walks in and Luhan easily recognizes the cheerful looking female that greets him. “Yeri-ssi, what brings you here?”

“There’s a stubborn patient at the ER lobby Dr. Lu.” She tries to sound formal but the complaint becomes a bit too obvious when her voice reaches a whining pitch, “We’ve tried to talk to him calmly but it seems like he knows you. And he’s been demanding for you to treat his wounds.”

Luhan’s forehead creases and he stands up to take his white coat off the coat rack in his office. “Is his injuries serious?”

“We did a quick assessment on him and it seems like he has a concussion from bumping his head into a wall.” Yeri explains as she quickly follows Luhan who steps out of his office. “We did our best to disinfect his wound but he was getting mad and he kept on calling for you. So we directed him to a private room to calm him down a bit and told him to wait there.”

Listening seriously, Luhan turns to Yeri with a contemplative sigh and a slightly scolding gaze, “You should’ve called the guards on him if he was disrupting your work. You’re going to face more patients that are like that and I want you to remember not to let them violate your rights just because you’re trying to help them –specially because you’re trying to help them.”

“Yes, Dr. Lu thank you for the reminder.” Yeri responds, nodding her head understandingly as she moves in front of Luhan and proceeds to lead the way. “The patient is in room 208 by the way and I’ll be assisting you for the treatment.”

“You sure you’re okay to be in the same room with that patient already?” the concerned doctor asks, patiently waiting for Yeri’s response.

Yeri shrugs, “I’ll be fine Dr. Lu. You’ve said it yourself, I’m bound to face more of these types of patients. So better start now than later.”  Yeri smiles before pausing in front one of the private rooms. “Oh, we’re here already.”

Without giving her the time to react, Luhan beats Yeri to it and reaches for the doorknob first. Sending her a firm gaze, Luhan steps in front of the cheerful nurse. “I’ll go in first just in case the patient throws a tantrum.”

“Alright doctor, I’ll be behind you.”          

As soon as he hears the door click, Luhan prepares himself and puts on a professional façade. He calmly pushes the door handle and scours the room immediately only to be met by the mischievous face of  no other than Oh Sehun.

”What?”

“Hi Han.” Sehun chuckles, lifting a small bag for his husband to see while feeling thoroughly entertained by Luhan’s response.

Luhan points at him, “You, what are you doing here? And where did my patient go?”

Coughing awkwardly, Yeri who is standing beside Luhan turns to him with a guilty smile. “Actually Dr. Lu, Mr. Oh is your patient.”

“Mr. Oh? What do you mean it’s him?”

“Well,” Yeri laughs nervously. “There wasn’t an actual emergency in the ER. It was just Mr. Oh who came and=”

“I don’t understand?” Luhan tilts his head before alternately sending confused looks at Sehun and Yeri.

“Nurse Kim, can you please explain to me what is happening?” the perplexed doctor pointedly stares at Yeri and the latter could not help but let out a nervous chuckle as more seconds passed by.

Already sensing the situation, Sehun waits for the bubbly nurse to step back a bit before he comes in between her and Luhan.

“Alright Han calm down. I’m the culprit here. I kind of coerced her into pulling you out of your office to eat with me.” Sehun explains, staring down at Luhan as he towers over the latter. 

Luhan blinks, slowly digesting the information given to him before he reaches out and gives Sehun a resounding flick on his forehead.

“What was that for!?”

“For worrying me!” the doe eyed male responds resentfully, and every bit annoyed. Seeing his husband’s reaction, Sehun could not help but feel utterly speechless – the latter simply watching helplessly as he receives a huff and a glare from Luhan who ends up walking off towards the hospital bed.

Sehun follows after him, scratching his head in confusion at Luhan’s actions, “why would you be worried? I’m perfectly fine. Look!” the younger male points to his body before patting his chest extra hard as if to prove his point.

Certainly not amused, Luhan shoots Sehun another pointed look which baffles the latter even more. When he realizes his husband is not about to understand his mistake anytime soon, Luhan turns his head and avoids Sehun’s gaze.

Completely dumbfounded about their situation the taller of the two continues to stare eagerly at Luhan, silently trying to figure out the doctor’s thoughts but ultimately failing to do so.

“Uh, I think I know why he’s mad Mr. Oh.” Yeri subtly says, faking coughs in between as she moves behind Sehun surprising the tall male a bit with her sudden presence.

Sehun tilts his body towards the petite nurse, allowing her to whisper and hopefully enlighten him on why Luhan suddenly decided to give him the cold shoulder. “I actually told Dr. Lu that the patient waiting for him here had a head injury. So when he saw you he probably got confused for a while and thought you were wounded.”

“Oh…” Sehun stands promptly and Luhan looks at them just in time with a judging look on his face.

“Are you plotting against me again?” he sulks angrily, brows knitted as he tries to figure out what Yeri whispered to Sehun.

Sehun shrugs, further annoying Luhan. Unconsciously an irritated pout makes its way into the doe eyed male’s face making him look adorable rather than intimidating. And seeing this, Sehun can’t help but be entertained and melt a little when he remembers exactly just why Luhan was throwing a tantrum.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Sehun takes careful steps towards brooding spouse before gently grabbing his hands. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Sehun lets out a soft chuckle, “Han, were you worried about my head?” the taller male starts coaxing the sulking doctor. Slowly he bows down a bit to Luhan’s eye level and lifts one of the latter’s hand just to place it against his scalp. “You feel that? My head’s perfectly fine and you of all people should know how thick my skull is.”

The doctor snickers at Sehun’s explanation while simultaneously doing his best to ignore him and pull his hand away. But the younger male, persistent and stubborn as he always is, just holds Luhan’s hand tightly.

After making sure that he has assured Luhan of his state Sehun steps back a bit, his hand still clasped with Luhan’s, to gauge his husband’s current expression.  Fortunately it seems as if the doe eyed male’s annoyance is simmering down despite the silent treatment he insists on giving Sehun.

The younger male remains observant, attempting to keep his amusement at bay as a few minutes go by. And when Luhan finally looks at him the annoyance slipping off the former’s face, Sehun could not help but send his best friend turned spouse a guilty smile.

“Don’t surprise me this way again,” Sehun frowns at Luhan’s words almost ready to retaliate when the latter continues his sentence, “Just that, the last thing I want to see in a hospital bed is you and injured.”

“How about me and naked?” Sehun mischievously asks only to end up with Luhan slapping a hand on his mouth.

“Shush will you!” the doctor hisses at his partner, cheeks quickly turning into an awfully noticeable shade of crimson. Luhan then turns towards Yeri who is still a few feet away from them and is currently witnessing the embarrassing scene they are in.

The nurse giggles at them and Luhan kind of gives her a stink eye for it, “Stop it Nurse Yeri. Are you forgetting that you’re this man’s accomplice?”

“But,” Yeri pouts unable to stop herself from gushing, ”but you look so cute together Dr. Lu!”

There are a dozen of probable responses that goes through Luhan’s head after hearing Yeri’s words. He gapes at her for a few seconds, teeming with embarrassment and feeling a bit conflicted about how he should approach the fact that his junior is practically fangirling over him and his husband.

Completely oblivious to his husband’s dilemma, Sehun on the other hand seems to be enjoying the look of adoration Yeri currently has on her face. Compared to Luhan’s tinted cheeks the younger of the two is currently sporting a cheeky grin as he continues to tease the doe eyed male a bit causing the young nurse to squeal even more.

“Alright enough of this!” Luhan exclaims, covering his face as Sehun’s loud laughter booms throughout the room.

Finally satisfied with his husband’s reaction, Sehun eases on the teasing before directing his attention to Yeri. “Thank you for helping me out, would you mind if I take Luhan away now for lunch?” he asks with a grateful smile and the nurse could not help but respond with a dreamy gaze.

“You can take him away now Mr. Oh.”

”Thank you Yeri-ssi.” Sehun promptly chuckles before walking Luhan out of the room with a small bag in his hand.

Shaking his head in exasperation Luhan ultimately ends up letting Sehun just do what he wants. He clicks his tongue as the door closes throwing Yeri a last glance before sending his tall spouse a judging look. “Look at you charming the socks off my nurse. You could’ve given the poor girl a bit of a warning.”

“Oooh is this jealousy I hear?”

”Dream on,” Luhan deadpans causing another round of chuckles from Sehun.”I’m merely concerned about her and highly worried about the stuff she’s going to share to other nurses. Oh dear I hope I don’t end up as the talk of the town today.” The doctor could not help but release a huge breath at the thought of the talks that might be currently spreading at their hospital right now.

Although he knows for certain that Yeri was not the type of person to blabber or say bad stuff about others, Luhan thinks it’s much more embarrassing that the nurse had witness Sehun acting all chummy with him. He covers his face with a groan, remembering how he basically sulked at Sehun earlier and how the latter had to woo him. Luhan silently chastises himself for overreacting and for moping like a child now that he has a chance to think about the situation in a more level-headed way.

“He was just trying to surprise me why did I get so worked up?” Luhan mumbles to himself in annoyance almost forgetting that Sehun was just nearby. 

”Hey relax,” the comforting weight of Sehun’s arm wrapped around Luhan’s shoulder effectively brings the latter’s focus back. He ends up staring at Sehun with creases marring the space between his brows and the taller of the two could not help the soft smile that blossoms on his face.

Sehun removes the arm he has around Luhan before reaching out and using his index finger to straighten out the knot in the middle of Luhan’s eyebrows. “Are you really uncomfortable with me being here and getting seen by your colleagues?”

”What?” Luhan takes a few seconds to process Sehun’s words before he strongly denies the implications of his husband’s statement with a wave of his hands, “Why would I be uncomfortable with you here? I’m perfectly fine.”

“You’re honestly being pretty obvious about it. And haven’t you learned yet that denying things to my face doesn’t work?” the other says worriedly while sticking close to Luhan.

Sehun is many things but insensitive is something he isn’t. So when he says he senses Luhan’s discomfort the latter knows better than to contradict it further.

But that shouldn’t be the case though.

Sometimes, Luhan wishes Sehun isn’t as in tuned with him as he is now since it easily means that masking his emotions would be a futile activity for the doe eyed male. It’s probably all the years they have accumulated being in each other’s company but it feels as if Sehun has developed a sixth sense when it comes to Luhan and the latter’s emotions.

And Luhan can’t say he has not been the same when it comes to his other half. Compared to others, Luhan is quite certain and confident that he knows Sehun’s ins and out just as much as his best friend does in regards to him. However what simply puts them apart is the fact that Sehun had become even more perceptive while he hasn’t.

“What are you thinking about?” Sehun inquires softly, gently leading Luhan towards the empty hospital chairs lining the hallways.

Luhan nibbles on his lips, a bit nervous, “Are you mad?”

“Mad? Not really.” Sehun does not let his gaze stray away from Luhan, “Just a bit disappointed. I’ve visited you a few times before already so I’m not so sure why you’re being so anxious now.”

“First of all, you pranked me.”

“Well okay I’m guilty for that but that’s not all, right?”

The doctor nods his head, shamefully admitting he has other reasons. Sehun leaves the bag his holding on the vacant chair beside him in favor of grabbing Luhan’s hand and silently encouraging him to speak.

“You know I’m trying really hard right?” Luhan attempts to speak with conviction as he puts his attention into the warmth of Sehun’s hand, the weight of the other’s grip keeping him grounded despite the sensitivity of the topic they’re about to discuss.

“People here in the hospital know I’m married and they’ve seen you a couple of times too. But you’re visits weren’t surprised ones and usually we’d just stay in my office so that’s easy for me to handle.” the doe eyed male begins to elaborate hoping that Sehun would understand where he’s coming from.

“Then today you came out of nowhere and well Yeri was even with us and it just feels weird you know. Being out with you and with someone who knows we are married, it makes me over-think how I should be interacting with you.”

Sehun’s expression turns confused, “But we’ve been out with our friends before and they know we’re married. What makes it any different?”

“That’s it they’re our friends. They saw us as best friends before husbands so they probably won’t wonder if I treat you like I always did. But acquaintances, colleagues, people who aren’t them I can’t help but worry about how they’ll see us.” A pause in his words and for a few seconds Luhan goes quiet, struggling to string his words together as Sehun expectantly looks at him.

When Luhan finally gathers his thoughts together, his next words are much more raw and unrestrained –effectively hitting a chord within Sehun. “I don’t know where to place my self or how to act. I’m scared that when others would look at us they would realize that we’re not in love and this marriage is simply a scam.”

It takes a minute or so for Sehun to respond but when he does speak, he makes sure that Luhan is staring at him and is absorbing his every word and the conviction with him. “This marriage might have been made out of pact and maybe we’re not in love but nothing about this union is a scam alright? We consented to these, we’re adults Luhan we know the consequences this could bring .”

“And just to remind you again I married you not just because I wanted to help you. You’re my husband now because I trust you and I trust that being you would be a more wonderful experience rather than something daunting.” Catching Luhan off guard, Sehun does not only end his sentence with a smile but also a kiss to the smaller male’s forehead.

“Now listen to me well when I say this,” Sehun looks down at Luhan, eyes projecting absolutely nothing but sincerity. “Don’t think too much about how you’re going to act in front of me or towards me. Whether it’s in public or private, I just want you to live in the moment and make happy memories with me. Understood?”

Luhan without giving an immediate response, turns Sehun’s hands upright before slowly fitting his fingers in the spaces between Sehun’s own. Once he’s done he looks back up at the younger male, his resolve seemingly put into place. “Understood.”

A wide smile helplessly stretches across Sehun’s face and he excitedly pulls away to hold up the bag he’s been carrying since he arrived. “Now how about we eat lunch? I’m starving.”

Hopelessly endeared, Luhan simply reflects the smile on Sehun’s face, “Lunch it is then.”

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

**CIRCA 2021**

 

“Sehun, did you see my glasses?” Luhan steps into the living room hair disheveled and looking every bit like a lost kid with his huge sweatshirt swallowing almost half of his frame. He merely snorts when he is met with the sight of Sehun seated on the floor, right in front of the television, completely immersed with playing the new game he purchased for his play station. With the other male's attention completely focused somewhere else, the doe eyed male receives a noncommittal what at first causing Luhan to repeat his earlier question.

After Luhan has repeated his question, it is only the background music and the sound effects from the game that fills the silence that follows. Unknown to the pair, a few minutes pass in a blur as their attention gets stuck onto the game before Sehun dramatically loses and is sent back to the first stage after all his hard work.

“Sorry about that,” Sehun broods for a few seconds then he finally pauses the game, twisting his body to face Luhan before sending the latter a sheepish smile. “I got a bit too invested. But you were asking about your glasses right?”

“Uhuh,” looking lost Luhan scratches his head a bit, “as far as I can remember I think I left it on top of the bathroom sink last night since I was in a rush. But when I arrived this morning it’s no longer there. I checked in my office and in your studio but it isn’t there as well.”

“Wait, is the glasses you’re looking for that thick circle one you usually wear?”

Luhan can’t help but roll his eyes at the description his husband uses knowing exactly how Sehun isn’t particularly fond of that glasses of his, “Yes it is the round glasses and don’t even think about saying anything ugly about it. It’s comfortable you know.”

“No need to be so defensive Han,” Sehun bites the edge of a smile, a smirk appearing instead at the way Luhan seems flustered by his interest and unspoken criticism of the other’s tacky eyewear.

“Anyways back to the topic. So did you see my glasses?”

“I don’t think I di-, oh wait, I think I know where it is.” this time it’s the taller male who becomes visibly embarrassed, the tips of his ears turning a bright shade of pink as he recalls just how and where he saw the item his husband was looking for. “Uh, hehe, I, Ithinkisteponit.”

Luhan’s face scrunches in confusion and he leans his body forward, just a bit closer towards Sehun so that he could understand the latter. “Say that again. I wasn’t able to catch anything clearly.”

“So you see last night when I arrived home,” Sehun clears his throat and starts to flicker his gaze downwards and away from Luhan’s prying eyes. “Well I came home and I wasn’t able to notice your glasses on the bathroom sink so when I was washing my face I accidentally flicked it away and stepped on it?”

“You accidentally flicked it away?”

“Well yeah, uhm,” the taller male rubs his nape in discomfort and nervousness, “You see I was washing my face and when I was trying to grab for my face towel to wipe my eyes I unknowingly hit your glasses and destroyed it.”

“I’m actually torn between believing you and being skeptical about it. Are you sure you didn’t deliberately destroy my glasses just because you think it’s ugly?”

Sehun’s stiffness actually disappears at that and he lifts his head to look back at Luhan again, “If I wanted to destroy those glasses of yours I would’ve done that a long time ago and right in front of you nonetheless instead of doing it secretly.”

“Woah no need to be defensive Hunnie,” Luhan teases, throwing back the words Sehun had used on him earlier. He laughs seeing the defeated expression on his husband’s face before standing up from the couch and slowly making his way back to their room. “Since you accidentally destroyed my glasses you’ll have to come with me and buy me a new one.”

Sehun shakes his head at his new found predicament, just giving his now forgotten game a longing stare after standing up. “On it!” he says following after Luhan and changing his clothes to go out.

 

**< <<<<<<< **

 

Luhan gently slaps Sehun’s hands away as the tall male attempts to remove the glasses he was currently trying on. “Don’t even try. This looks good you know.”

“Uhuh nope I don’t think so.” Sehun counters, grabbing a frameless one from the display of eyeglasses. He lifts it to Luhan’s eye level while intensely staring at the said male. “You know this would look good on you, you’re just used to your tacky circle glasses.”

“Why are you so invested on this?” the doe eyed male replies grumpily just as he takes off the glasses he is currently wearing and puts on the one Sehun chose. “For someone who’s not going to be wearing it you sure do have a lot of comments.”

The music producer helplessly shrugs his shoulders and turns to his spouse with a pout. “I honestly just wanted to see how you’d look with a different pair of glasses.”

“I’ve used another one before.” Luhan deadpans as he covers Sehun’s face with his small hands before making the latter face towards another direction. “And stop making that face at me it’s honestly disgusting.”

Sehun makes whining sounds after hearing his husband’s orders and Luhan almost chokes at the former’s actions, his laughter mixing with a cry for help from the secondhand embarrassment Sehun is giving him. “Stop that,” Luhan hisses, scandalized but unable to stop the chuckle that comes out of him.

“I know you wore another one before,” Sehun speaks, still keeping his whiny tone. “But you wore that oval like glasses for only once and thank god for that because it seriously makes you look like a grandpa.”

“Oh Sehun.” Luhan says as a warning.

“I’m being honest Lu and look!” Sehun makes Luhan turn towards the mirror and properly look at his reflection while wearing the glasses the taller male had chosen for him. “Don’t you think it looks good?”

Luhan carefully reviews his appearance and unknowingly, he begins to approve Sehun’s choice of frame. Compared to the circle lenses he once used often, the frameless eyeglasses his spouse had chosen for him made Luhan look more mature but without overpowering the youthful features of his face. He checks the quality of the frame and wears it for a few more minutes before he exhales loudly and finally picks the frame.

Sehun does not even bother to hide how giddy he is with Luhan’s choice and he proceeds to do a little woop of victory. Before Luhan knows it, there’s a long arm slung over his petite shoulder. “Sooo are you finally listening to my advice?”

“Stop, don’t even get started and keep that smug look off your face, will you?”

“Ah you’re so cute Han. Getting riled up like this.” Sehun grins before quickly ruffling Luhan’s hair and then escaping towards the counter. Already used to his husband’s antics, the doe eyed male simply follows the taller male so that Sehun could finally pay for his purchase and they could move on to eating their lunch.

As soon as Sehun gets the paper bag for the glasses he moves beside Luhan and wraps his arm around the latter’s elbow. Confused, Luhan gives Sehun a perplexed look but the other male simply tugs him forward and they leave the store arm in arm.

“You’re a bit clingy today huh.” Luhan observes as Sehun remains stuck to him.

The taller male pouts, nudging Luhan a bit in the waist, “I haven’t seen you for almost a week. I have the right to be clingy.”

“Alright fine, you do.” Luhan acquiesces endeared by his spouse as the latter continues to scour the surroundings for a restaurant.

Sehun leads Luhan towards the opposite side of the crossroad where more restaurants begin to appear. He checks the places they pass through with Sehun before the younger halts a bit and signals back to the restaurant they just passed by. “What do you think about samgyeopsal and ramyun?”

“Ah,” Luhan’s eyes visibly sparkle at the suggestion just as his stomach grumbles in hunger. His cheeks brighten, feeling a little embarrassed but Sehun simply chuckles.

“I guess the decision’s been made. Let’s go in before you get even hungrier.”  Sehun wiggles his brows and walks with Luhan back to the restaurant, the pair excited at the prospect of finally getting to eat and bond after a week’s worth of not seeing each other.

**< <<<<<<<**

Eight-thirty AM – his phone flashes, and Luhan could not help but tiredly slump on the couch inside the doctor’s quarters, the exhaustion and sleepiness catching up to him after taking a twenty hour long shift. He really should be kinder to himself, Luhan knows he’s not getting younger but the passion he has for his chosen profession could not be deterred by the years that has caught up to him.

So instead of berating himself up for it or even wasting his time just thinking about how tired he is Luhan simply closes his eyes, doing his best to gently will away the headache that was starting to make its presence known.

“Go home.” a hard bound book lightly comes in contact with Luhan’s head just as he starts to drift off to sleep. He blinks his eyes continuously for a few seconds, attempting to gather his wits and gain back his bearings only to discover the broodingly familiar figure of Doh Kyungsoo towering over him. And like a stubborn child Luhan turns to his side to avoid the not so subtle glare his friend is sending him.

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue in disappointment, standing his ground as he ceaselessly stares at the other doctor, “Off you go Luhan. You’re not working another hour or more. Your shift’s finished, stop hanging around in here and keeping yourself on call.”

“I know my shift’s done,” Luhan answers tiredly with eyes still closed, “I’m just staying in case any of my patients goes into a critical state.”

“You’re going to be the one in a critical state if you don’t rest and have yourself fetched by your husband right at this moment.” Kyungsoo points out as he notices the obvious fatigues in his friend’s body and movement.

“No, he’s busy.”

“Busy or not he better get his ass in here and take you home.”

“I’m not calling him.”

“Well I will if you don’t.” Kyungsoo responds as a threat, absolutely exasperated and done with Luhan’s stubbornness. When his friend fails to responds, the threat becomes real and Kyungsoo takes it as his responsibility to crouch a bit and pat Luhan’s coat for his phone.

He sighs at the ridiculousness of the situation, well-aware that he really has better things to do than to babysit his friend. But Kyungsoo, among anything else, is a kind-hearted man and he could not help but be concerned at Luhan’s constant insistence to work his self to death. Moreover with the rate at which the dark circles under Luhan’s eyes are becoming more prominent, Kyungsoo knows he has to step his foot down and chase the doctor away from the hospital even if he has to do it literally.

The doe eyed male whines at Kyungsoo, trying to curl into himself and shoo the smaller male away but the latter is far more determined and in just a few seconds is able to successfully locate Luhan’s hand phone.

He makes a triumphant sound, doing his best to finally move away when suddenly the door to the quarters open. With his hand still in Luhan’s coat in addition to their suspiciously close proximity, Kyungsoo ends up letting out an awkward cough as he meets the gaze of the tall stranger observing them by the door.

Sehun with his infamous poker face watches as the man probably even shorter than Luhan stays still, probably from surprise, while forcing out an obviously fake cough. He quickly scans him from head to toe, making it a point to remember the jet black hair, owl like eyes, and the heart shape lips lest he bumped into him again in the near future.

“Did I interrupt anything here?” Sehun furrows his eyebrows, speaking at last and showing his confusion at the position Luhan and the other man is still currently in after he opened the door a few seconds earlier.

“Lu, Sehun is here!” Chanyeol follows after Sehun, deep voice booming through the quarters only to be silenced as well by Kyungsoo and Luhan’s current predicament.

Kyungsoo immediately turns red due to the two sets of probing eyes directed at him. “I was only trying to take his phone,” he tries to deadpan, quickly moving away from Luhan and raising the phone mid-air. The blush on his face from feeling embarrassed betrays him anyway, “He was being hard-headed, not wanting to go home so I thought it’d be better if I called his husband to take him.”

“Well right,” Sehun tries to keep his expression in check even as he swiftly crosses the threshold between the door and where Luhan is currently curled on the couch. “I appreciate the kind thought but I’m here to pick my husband now so if you could please give me back his phone?”

“Ah yeah here.”  Kyungsoo quickly hands back Luhan’s phone before making way for Sehun. “I’m Kyungsoo by the way, I,I—I’m a neurosurgeon here as well.”

Kyungsoo’s attempt at introducing himself and hopefully dispelling the awkwardness inside the room isn’t as warmly received as he hoped it would be. More than anything else, Sehun seems disinterested at best with him simply mentioning his name as a response to Kyungsoo before he quickly makes a beeline for his husband.

Unsurprisingly, Luhan had remained oblivious to everything that had happened simply because the latter had already fallen asleep. Crouching down to his level, Sehun gently combs the fringe covering Luhan’s eyes unable to mask his worry as he sees lines of exhaustion mar his husband’s face. He slowly lifts his index finger putting it against Luhan’s forehead as he attempts to straighten the space between the doctor’s scrunched brows.

When Luhan seemingly relaxes, Sehun allows a bit of a smile to finally appear on his face and knowing how tired his husband must be, the younger male decides not to wake him up anymore. So despite how difficult it is Sehun carefully repositions Luhan’s sleeping form, lifting the other’s smaller figure by the underside of his knees and his back and proceeding to carry Luhan bridal style so Sehun could bring him to his car and take him home.

Surprisingly, it’s as if Luhan is able to recognize his husband and without hesitation the smaller male slowly curls into Sehun just as the latter successfully lifts him. The effect of Luhan’s action is immediate and warmth blooms within Sehun as he stares adoringly at his husband’s cocooned face against his chest.

Knowing that Luhan would wake up sooner rather than later, Sehun does his best not to jostle Luhan around or make any loud noise as he asks for Chanyeol’s help in gathering the doctor’s things. He then looks back at Kyungsoo who’s still watching them, saying a clipped goodbye to the other doctor before finally walking out of the room with Chanyeol behind them.

Hours later when Luhan finally wakes up in the comfort of their own home whilst wearing his favorite pair of pajamas he justifiably proceeds to panic. He moves to sit on the bed instead ending up disoriented due to the quickness of his movements before he tries to rack his brain up for memories of how he got home or how he even got changed. When his attempts at remembering end up futile Luhan turns his attention towards the bedside table, releasing a breath of relief when he sees his phone.

A few notifications, emails, and a message from Doh Kyungsoo.

Luhan’s eyes widen in realization as he remembers he was with Kyungsoo before he fell asleep. He quickly opens the message and scans through it going silent for a few seconds before laughter uncontrollably bubbles out of his mouth.

_You’re husband came and fetch you._

_He looks constantly torn between being constipated and mad but he probably was mad because he saw me taking your phone. In my defense I was going to call him anyway to get you._

_Get lots of rest, see you._

The doe eyed male goes over the message again before he ends up cackling again at the words his friend had used. Oh if only Kyungsoo knew, Sehun might seem like a big bad wolf but deep inside Luhan’s spouse was nothing but a soft adorable puppy.

Feeling more informed and finally less disoriented about the day’s events, Luhan stands up from the bed with his mind made up and ready as he cheerfully decides to make a hearty dinner to thank Sehun.


	6. ACT 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been hell since this term started and I just need to release my stress. Also I wanted to share how much I've been wanting to update but I've been re-writing this chapter since forever because I'm not sure how I was going to introduce the next part of the story but here it is!!! (please congratulate me huhu) I hope I could work on the next chapter soon so that I could finally bridge it with the other drafts I have for this story. Ahhhh wish me luck! Please send me some feedbacks too, it really helps me when I see your opinions. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**CHAPTER V**

 

****CIRCA 2023** **

 

The morning rays of the sun trickle like fine dust through the newly washed beige curtains, bathing the master’s bedroom with the subtlety of a gentle dawn.

Feeling the warmth of the morning against his skin, Luhan begins to rouse from his slumber. But the solid weight of an arm wrapped around his waist and the comforting sound of Sehun’s even breathing stops him making him burrow further into the sheets instead. Luhan keeps his eyes shut, wanting to nap a bit longer and enjoy the calm that the beginning of the day brings.

Fortunately, it only takes a few seconds for the doe eyed male to succeed and before he knows it his eyelids start to feel heavy again as he unconsciously leans closer into Sehun’s embrace. Luhan sighs in satisfaction as his body relaxes, sleep well within his grasp again until his other half decides to speak.

“Did you take a leave for today?” the raspy and deep timbre of Sehun’s voice floods Luhan’s senses as the taller of the two adjusts himself to rest his chin on top of the doe eyed male’s head.   

Luhan gives a non-committal hum as a response, choosing to waste away the few seconds that he has left asleep in Sehun’s arms now that the latter is awake. Already used to his husband’s antics in the morning, Sehun wordlessly cards his fingers through Luhan’s hair to encourage the smaller male to slowly wake up.  

Like a cat, Luhan helplessly leans in to Sehun’s touch and unconsciously lessens the gap between them even more. Still caught up in a post-sleep haze Sehun looks down at his husband unprepared for how the sunlight’s soft hues perfectly frames Luhan’s face with an angelic glow. He breathes in awe, unable to stop the compliment that spills from his lips. “Beautiful.” Sehun mutters thoughtlessly causing Luhan to finally open his eyes slowly, the edges of his long eyelashes heart stoppingly gliding against Sehun’s cheek.

“Did you say something?” a yawn escapes out of Luhan’s mouth as he gently moves away to check on Sehun. “You seem a bit red, are you okay?”

“Ah, hahaha,” Sehun fakes a cough finally slipping out of his stupor, he's been having a lot of these moments recently - getting stupefied or falling in awe just because of Luhan. He really should be more mindful of himself. “I’m alright. Nothing wrong with me.”

“Alright.” Luhan lets it go, lazily pushing himself up to sit on the bed while rubbing his eyes to remove any trace of sleep that has been left. He groggily stretches his upper body before lifting his head to stare at his husband who has now stood up from the bed.

Luhan calls out to Sehun sleepily and thinking nothing of it except his husband being clingy, the latter turns around only to be met by Luhan’s dopey smile. “Happy anniversary Sehun-ah.”

“Good morning to you too Lu, happy third anniversary.” Sehun grins, facial expression nothing short of endeared and happy as he gently grabs Luhan’s hand to get the smaller male off the bed.  “Now, how about you wash up a bit and I make breakfast so that we can head out later and buy stuff for tonight.”

“Sounds perfect to me.”

“Okay, off to the bathroom you go then.”

“Yes dad.” Luhan sasses a bit as he yawns again, finally moving out of the bed.

Not one to be sassed out, Sehun lets go of Luhan’s hand as soon as the latter stands up before staring down at him, voice falling a pitch deeper as he speaks in a more dominant tone. “It’s daddy for you, Han.”

The effect of the words is quick to show on Luhan’s face as a scorching shade of red blossoms from his neck up to his cheeks. He turns the other way around, immediately speed walking towards the direction of the bathroom and saving himself from any more innuendo Sehun intends to drop on him.

As soon as the Luhan slams the door shut, Sehun’s laughter ceaselessly rings throughout the room and the former could only shake his head in defeat. It’s been three years and counting but Sehun still makes him feel and although he’d rather die than get caught saying it, he thinks he wouldn’t have his life be any other way.

 

**< <<<<<<<**

 

Later that night, Sehun and Luhan’s closest friends arrive at their house to attend the simple party the couple prepared to celebrate their anniversary. It’s quarter past six when the first knocks on their door are heard and as soon as Luhan opens it to welcome their guest he is tackled into a hug by two overly excited males. He chuckles loudly, overwhelmed by the affection Chanyeol and Baekhyun immediately showers him with before they finally let him go, handing him a very expensive wine as their present and moving on instead to their next target.

The loud commotion in their dining room is enough of a sign that the couple has now found their new victim and if Sehun’s consistent whining wasn’t enough of an indication of what was currently happening, the latter running out of the dining area with Baekhyun hanging on his arms is proof enough of how mischievous the couple could become.

As soon as Luhan is in Sehun’s line of sight, the tall male makes a run for it and tries to hide behind his husband. Thoroughly entertained however, Luhan lets Baekhyun badger Sehun for a few more minutes before he gets in between the two.

“Alright enough,” the doe eyed male grins pulling Baekhyun off Sehun, “stop traumatizing the poor kid.”

“Aw Hannie, are you jealous? I can give you smooches too!” the puppy like male exclaims leaning towards Luhan quickly only to be stop by Sehun’s palm against his face. Chanyeol’s laughter booms then and he finally walks towards the three males to take his husband away.

Things go back to normal then, Chanyeol and Baekhyun entertaining themselves by using the gaming set Sehun and Luhan has in their living room while the couple finishes preparing the last dishes for their celebration. It’s a bit after seven when more of their guests pour in, the couple having to cram seven fully grown adults into their dining place.

Aside from Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Sehun and Luhan also decided to invite Kyungsoo and Yoona who are both Luhan’s close co-workers then Yixing who has been Sehun’s workmate for a long time.  They arrive with all sorts of gifts for the couple and the two can’t help but feel utterly loved by their friends. The atmosphere is relaxed as they begin eating dinner, sharing stories here and there while simply enjoying each others presence.

When almost all of them have finished their dinner, Sehun and Luhan finally stands up and starts thanking their friends for joining them on their anniversary with a short message. Everyone smiles fondly at them as Sehun inches closer to Luhan, wrapping his arm comfortably around the smaller male’s waist before he begins to speak.

“First of all, we’re really grateful that all of you could join us tonight.” Sehun’s joy is infectious as he starts to talk, undoubtedly bringing a smile onto the others faces as well. “It’s been three years since Luhan and I committed to each other and what a bliss those three years have been. I know we’ve known each other for even a longer time but honestly every day feels new when I’m with this guy right here. So even when I’m uncertain, I’m really excited to see what the future has to offer.”

Baekhyun coos while simultaneously teasing Sehun, “What a sap!”

“Yes hyung, but let me finish first.” Sehun lets him be this time, merely chuckling at the older male’s comment before he focuses his whole attention unto Luhan. “And to you Lu, yes you.”

Sehun grins, effortlessly looking handsome and breathtaking, “I can’t thank you enough for patiently dealing with me all these years. We’ve had our rough days but thank you for being a constant reminder of how lucky I am. Honestly, I can’t remember a single day I regret being with you. Thank you sweetheart.”

If the pet name has caught him off guard, Luhan tries not to show it too much by chuckling. He tries not to think too much about it chucking it up to Sehun’s sometimes overly affectionate nature. And as soon as he gathers his composure back, he thinks of husband’s earlier words and smiles softly at the latter whose gaze is tilted towards him.

He smiles back at him before reaching out and patting the Sehun’s cheek gently. “You’re a blessing to me as well Sehun, I hope you know that too.”

“I won’t make this long because I know that you can read me pretty well. You save me from a lot of things and for that I’ll always be thankful. My ride or die, always. Thank you for choosing to be with me.” Luhan finishes his message with a warm expression, holding a tongue to his cheek to keep himself in check and avoid himself from being emotional.

Sehun obviously sees this and he simply pats Luhan’s head just as the smaller male shifts his gaze towards their friends, raising his glass for a toast. “To love and happiness,” he smiles widely before taking a sip.

Everyone follows after him before a chorus of voices urging them to kiss is led by Baekhyun. Luhan instantly panics, trying to laugh off his friends’ cheers. Despite being married for a long time and being comfortable with skinship, Sehun and Luhan had never kissed each other on the lips.  They’ve hugged each other, cuddled, and forehead kisses were given once in a while but kissing each other was something they never even attempted to do.

In all honesty it was more like a silent pact. They talked a lot about the theatrics of their relationship and what being married to each other entails. However, Luhan could barely recount a time where they had openly discussed anything about their physical relationship - both of them probably knowing too well that any conversation about that topic will only cause them to be awkward.

But it also has been three years since they got married and if they did not show anything more than casual affection at this point of their marriage, their friends would surely begin suspecting and Luhan by all means was not a good liar. He really just happened to luck out on having Sehun as both his best friend and pseudo husband. So he really was hoping that just like any other time, Sehun would find a way to save their asses.

Yet as more minutes pass by with their friends’ cheers not dying down, and Luhan’s attempts of ignoring it becoming futile he finally agrees. Luhan schools his expression as best as he could and helplessly signals Sehun through his eyes that he was going to kiss the latter on his cheeks just to get it over with. He tiptoes a bit to reach Sehun properly and as Luhan moves closer, his heart threatening to run out his chest with its increasingly loud beating, he pushes himself to remain calm by closing his eyes.

Unknown to him just a few seconds before his lips land on Sehun’s cheek, his husband turns his head and reaches out with his other hand to grab Luhan’s face softly. Instead of warm soft skin, Luhan gets the surprise of his life when he feels equally moist and soft lips against his. He quickly opens his eyes to peek and sees Sehun’s face against his, the weight of the latter’s palm searingly warm against his cheek as he begins moving his lips against Luhan’s.

Although unable to process everything quickly, Luhan falls into the trance of Sehun’s kiss and slowly responds. He unconsciously closes his eyes once again, a sense of calm washing over him as Sehun kisses him gently, nipping the bottom part of his lips while his thumb caresses the right side of Luhan’s face. What feels like hours actually turns out to be a few seconds and the couple slowly moves apart when Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s loud squeals remind them that their are other people in their home aside from them.

Luhan gives Sehun a confused look as they finally separate but the younger simply sends him a smile as a response. Goosebumps remain on his skin when Sehun easily clasps their fingers together, raising his glass for another toast.

“Happy anniversary to us Lu.” Sehun says, beaming beautifully and leaving Luhan in utter state of confusion. “Here’s to more years to us.”

“To more years for Luhan and Sehun!” Chanyeol excitedly claims as they all clink their glasses one more time, Luhan’s one too many question washed away for another day as he remains entranced by Sehun for the rest of the night.

 

****< <<<<<<<** **

 

“Hun, can I ask you something?” the euphoric lull of yesterday was still obviously present as Luhan and Sehun started their day by eating brunch after oversleeping their way towards the weekend.

Fortunately both of their schedules were cleared for both Saturday and Sunday so the pair is left with a lot of time in their hands to catch up and bond specially since they just finished celebrating their third year anniversary the day before. And speaking of their anniversary, Luhan remembers the night's events with distinct clarity - his thoughts definitely still in shambles after being absolutely floored by Sehun's unprecedented actions. Because whether he admits it or not, last night’s events had brought to light a new side of Sehun that Luhan thought he would never have a first hand experience of. Putting that and every other factor into consideration specially the amount of influence his best friend has in his life, Luhan knew too well that even when he tries to shrug it off, he was helpless against the ghost of Sehun’s lips against his.

And despite wanting to hold back on the plethora of questions skimming the tip of his tongue, the doe eyed male has always been an absolute professional when it comes to messing things up specially when he begins over-thinking. So as soon as Sehun and him has settled themselves at the dining table, his mouth works on autopilot and he lets the question slip.

Sehun lifts his gaze towards him and away from the kimchi he was about to get, “What is it?”

“About last night,” Luhan opens up, undoubtedly nervous from the way he was constantly licking his lips and shifting in his seat. “Well last night, you kissed me.”

“And?”

Luhan swallows, trying to collect the little amount of courage left in him. “And well, I just want to know uhm why. Sehun, why did you kiss me?”

Instead of feeling the tension drain out from his body Luhan felt the total opposite and was ready for the ground to swallow him up in whole after voicing out his question. He shoves a huge spoonful of his breakfast in his mouth, faking calmness even though he knows he is far from the picture of it while he waits for Sehun’s response.

“Is that why you can’t fall asleep last night?” his husband throws back a question at him and Luhan instantly starts to choke in surprise, the huge amount of food in his mouth doing him no good.

Sehun quickly stands up in panic, immediately handing his husband a huge glass of water while patting the doe eyed male’s back gently. “Take a breath Han.” he urges, still worriedly rubbing his husband’s back. “I’m not judging you or anything. I just asked because I was starting to think you weren’t feeling well that’s why you can’t sleep last night.”

“I’m fine.” Luhan raises a hand causing Sehun to cease his movements, “I’m fine now.” he croaks out even though his throat still feels a bit scratchy from when he choked. Knowing that his husband was waiting for him to elaborate, he then ends shifting his body towards Sehun who was standing at his right.

With Sehun’s broad form towering over him Luhan could not help but look up and feel another wave of jitters course through his body, “And about last night, well I know this sounds absolutely embarrassing but I can’t sleep because I was surprised when you kissed me. I mean because we aren’t involve that way, well I was shocked.”

“Were you offended?” Sehun’s eyebrows furrow in concern, “Luhan, it’s okay. You can tell me if you felt violated. I’m sorry I know it was out of nowhere.”

“No, no, no.” Luhan speaks in a haste totally baffled by Sehun’s sudden apology, “Don’t say you’re sorry. Uh, I was not offended okay? I was just surprised.” the doe eyed male reiterates, cheeks growing warmer by the second due to embarrassment and Sehun’s unwavering gaze.

“Han,” Sehun’s tone is patient as he starts to speak and Luhan could not help but hang on to his every word, “I kissed you because we’re husbands. I know we rarely talk about that kind of affection, we barely even address it. But if I didn’t kiss you last night we’re both going to be grilled by our friends.”

Luhan nods, slowly understanding Sehun’s point of view, “We’ve been married for some time now but I haven’t kissed you in front of them not even during the wedding. It’s not like we have to prove anything as well, it’s just that it’s easier to get them off our backs now than later.”

When Sehun finishes his explanation Luhan could not help but sink in his chair with absolute relief, “So that doesn’t change anything between us right? We’re still same old Sehun and Luhan.”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Sehun replies gently, “you always have the freedom to walk away if you don’t want to keep this up anymore. You know that, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the doe eyed male assures his husband, “I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m actually quite content with our life right now. I meant what I said last night, I’m really glad you’re the one here with me right now Hun. Thank you for being the best friend anyone could ask for.”

Sehun’s boyish grin has always been a sight to behold and Luhan’s heart unconsciously thumps at the sight of it, “That settles it then, nothing’s going to change between us. Except maybe I’d kiss you more now specially since your lips taste a lot like strawberries.”

“Oh Sehun!” the random comment and implication of Sehun’s last sentence easily makes Luhan’s face flare up in striking shades of red. He tries to cover his face but his husband does not give him the opportunity to do so when he goes down to his level in order to make eye contact with him.

“Why do you look so much like a cherry?” Sehun teases before he starts to lean closer, effectively caging Luhan against the chair. “You do remember that I’m your husband now right? You could kiss me anytime you want as well.”

“Stop being cheesy ugh.” At this rate Luhan’s redness has become obnoxiously visible, the attractively warm hue taking over the alabaster palette of his neck and face. Sehun chuckles, endlessly amused before he decides to tease Luhan a bit more. Without another word, he moves forward and leaves a quick peck on his husband’s mouth.

It takes a few seconds for Luhan to digest what happen before he screeches, “stop doing that!” he exclaims, face still as red as ever while he tries hard not to think about how good it felt to have Sehun’s lips against his even when it was just for a second.

Finding his husband’s reaction adorable Sehun lets out a loud laugh before he finally turns serious, the distance between his and Luhan’s face still questionably small, “I’m going to kiss you again and if you’re not okay with it, just move away. No hard feelings, you can push me away Han.”

Once he’s sure that Luhan finally understood his statement, Sehun wastes no time and cups Luhan’s face gently before surging forward, instantly claiming his best friend’s lips. It takes a few seconds but the doe eyed male soon begins to relax, body becoming putty as Sehun alternates between leaving open mouthed kisses against his lips and then slowly exploring his mouth.

This was absolutely insane and at the back of his head, Luhan could already feel himself starting to second guess the nature of their relationship. However those thoughts were easily buried together with other questions in Luhan’s head because of how skilled Sehun seems to be when it comes to kissing. Just like the night before, his hand feels absolutely warm as he cradles Luhan’s face, his pace as he takes and marks the doe eyed male’s lips gentle enough to soothe but also mischievous enough to leave Luhan wanting more.

Seconds turn into a few minutes, Sehun and Luhan only really stopping when they were absolutely out of breath. If Sehun thought Luhan already looked good earlier when he was flustered, nothing had prepared him for how insanely attractive Luhan becomes after the latter has been kissed out of his mind. In most aspects, the doe eyed male still looked proper however the puffiness of his lips, the dazed look in his eyes, and the red that seemed like it has seeped permanently into his skin made him look even more beautiful.

Sehun tries to stop himself but he can’t help but move forward and plant another round of kisses all over Luhan’s face. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He murmurs helplessly against Luhan’s forehead and the latter simply swats him away with a bashful smile.

It was definitely going to be a good day.


End file.
